Singer's Summer
by venetian shadow
Summary: Bobby's daughter spends the summer with him and the Winchester gand. A romance blossoms between her and Sam, she thinks summer romance, he thinks it's more. But when summer ends and he turns up as a student at her school, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Do not own Supernatural, just love it!!

This is set in the summer, Sam is in high school so I guees he's 17 and Dean would be around 21, correct me of I'm wrong though!! Bobby has a daughter (my character) and John goes to spend the summer with Bobby and takes his boys.  
Not totally sure where Bobby is meant to be living in south Dakota but I'll get my atlas out and look for somewhere later. My computer is't uploading speechmarks and having trouble uploading connecting chapters so bear with me guys. Please r&r.

Chapter one.

She got out the beat up old car and ran in to the arms of the older man standing infront of her wearing a greeting smile.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, burrying her head in to his neck.  
"Missed you too, kiddo!" The older man held the girl tightly in his arms and pulled away slightly to look at her more closely.  
"You've grown!" He said, slightly shcoked.  
"Well yeah dad, teenagers do that sometimes!" They both smiled.

You see, what is unfolding right here, is a father/daughter reunion.

Bobby Singer, 55 years of age, mousey, bearded and wise Bobby Singer was greeting his daughter for the first time in 6 months in person. His daughter?? Well, his daughter was 17, dark haired and blue eyed like her mother, and getting skinnier and taller each time she saw her father. She was Darcy. And Darcy had spent the last 6 months with her aunt Sarah a mere two hour drive away from her fathers home, while living with her aunt, Darcy had been going to school, obtaining good grades, had a steady group of friends and a future ahead of her and the total bliss of not knowing what lurked in the shadows of the midnight darkness all around her. Just how Bobby wanted it to be.

"So, hungry baby?" Bobby asked, arms still around his daughter.  
"Yup, starved!!" Darcy looked at her dear old pop and smiled her mothers smile. "Ok, you go in the house and get yourself a soda out the fridge and I'll take your bags up to your room. Then we'll talk about getting some thing to eat alright?"  
"Sure daddy. You want a drink too?"  
"Please."

And with that, the older man kissed his daughters cheek and oulled away, going to the trunk of her beige Triumph Dolomite, the car he had salvaged and fixed up as a birthday present to his girl for christmas. He smiled to himself as he opend the trunk to see a metalic pink suitcase covered in flower stickers and a matching vanity case and at least three pairs of shoes scattered around the trunk. She was definatley not a tom boy!

Bobby pulled out the cases and shut the trunk and made his way to the house. He hdamissed her. Everytime he had her at home, it passed by too quickly. He longed to keep her at home, to relish in the thought that he was a father to a beautiful young woman who was quick witted, intelligent and eager. But he saw that he had no choice. He saw how years on the road and motel rooms and never settling in one place for too long had done to the boys of his good friend and vowed that he would never ask his daughter to endure the lonely life of a hunter.

He made it up the craky stairs in to Darcy's had cleaned it out yesterday, all the books on incantations and demons were gone, the curtains were open and the dust gone. Now it was a light and airy teenage girls bedroom. He hoped she would like to CD player he had gotten and the beaten up old computer that now sat on her desk in the far corner at the bottom of her bed. Bobby sighed and made his way downstairs towards the sound of a light and feminine voice.

"Yea I got here ok aunty Sarah........nope, no pit stops and no flat tyres.....plain sailing!!! Ok, I'll call you later.......Love you too.....bye." Darcy looked up at her father who was stranding next to the fridge hold out a pizza menue.  
"Hows Sarah?" He asked.  
Darcy took the menue and Bobby sat down and took a sip from his can of cola.  
"She's fine, busy with work. I worked there for a while last school holiday. It was good." Aunt Sarah was a lawyer, and a damned good one. Never got around to opening her own firm though. Probably becasue she was so devoted to Darcy and making sure she was there on time ready for when the girl got home from school.  
"I'm glad. HOW was the dirve?"  
"Yeah it was, kinda boring. Straight roads and not a lot of other traffic kinda gets boring about a half hour in!"  
"Well I'm glad it was uneventful! The radio still working ok??"  
"Yeah it works fine. The only thing that kept me sane!" The pair smiled at eachother.  
"Take out and a movie baby?" Bobby inquired. The last time Darcy had been here seemed so long ago, he hoped she still had similar tasted and wasn't in to beer and boys.  
"Sure daddy. Want me to drive?"  
"D|efinatly not young lady! Let me know what you want to eat then go for a shower and I'll get the food."  
"ok, ummmmmmmm, pineapple and extra cheese for me if thats ok?"  
"Always with the pineapple and extra cheese!! You can have anything you want. What sort of movie?"  
"I dunno, you choose!! Just nothing too scary ok? I actually like to sleep at night, not hide under the covers!"  
Bobby laughed at his daughter, if only she knew. Well, she didn't and he was glad.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"AWWWW dad, why do we have to spend the summer cooped up with a girl! Why can't we hunt like always?" A severly annoyed Dean said from the passenger seat of the black Impala.  
"Because Bobby is a good friend of this family and we've not seen him in a while. Plus I think it would be nice for you to hang out with a kid the same age as you and have a normal summer." John replied, getting slightly annoyed at his eldest son for whinning.  
"What's Darcy like dad?" Sam asked from the back of the car.

The boys had never met Darcy, everytime they went to Bobby's place she was staying with an aunt, away from Bobby, away from the demon hunting lifestyle that destiny had decided these guys were having to deal with.

"She's a sweet girl. Very sensible,smart. Doesn't know about outr lifestyle so don't go blabbing ok?" John had understood why Bobby had sent his daughter away. The only family around when Mary had died was a distant uncle of ers, and he didn't want to leave his boys with a stranger. Sure, taking them on the road was unsettling and leaving them at motels wans't the most conventional thing to do, but it kept them close to him.

"O.k." Sam replied, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked.  
"Dean!" His father huffed. "She's a girl, a young girl with a good head on her shoulders, don't try to corrupt her. Plus, if you do, Bobby will personally kill you." The last thing John wanted was for his oldest and most solid of friendships to turn sour because of his horny son.  
"Fine, fine! I'll keep a distance." Dean was getting even more aggitated now. He hated it when they had nothing to hunt and his dad decided to do the whole family bonding thing. It kept Sammy happy, but was boring and dull.  
Sam remained quiet in the back of the Impala. He was grateful his father had decided to spend the summer in one place, and he was looking forward to making new friends and having a few normal weeks. He was also nervous, what if this Darcy girl was stuck up? He had never had much luck with girls before and hoped he would be ok staying in such a close proximity with one for the whole summer.

The car soon came to halt, and a porch light flickered on. It was midnight. Warm and dark, not the best time to be arriving at some one's house.

"Ok, so Darcy will be asleep so be as silent as the grave ok boys?" John got out the car, cloed the door as gently as he could and opend the back door to get out his duffel bag. "Yeah yeah" muttered Dean as he did the same, rolling his eyes. Sam grabbed his stuf and folled the two men in to the house with out saying a word.

"Hey John, boys." Bobby greeted them at the front door.  
"Hey Bobby, sorry we took so long. We had a termite problem to deal with, all fangs and no brains." John explained.  
"Not a problem. Have you all eaten?"  
The trio nodded.  
"ok boys, well the guest room upstairs is set up for you, Darcy's asleep so quiet as you go. John, i set the den up for you and I'm in the usual spot."  
Sam and Dean nodded and went upstairs,careful not to place a foot on the creaky , and went in ot the small spare room.

Bunk beds stood against one wall, the opposite housed a large dresser with an old t.v set on top and a wardrobe and set of book shelves each side.

"Dibs on top bunk!!" Dean merrily hoppe don up and kicked off his stinking boots, put his hands behind his head and leaned back.  
"Jerk" Sam muttered.  
"Bitch!" Dean replied, not really meaning it, but saying it so he would get the last word in.

Sam got himeelf ready for sleep and turned the light off.

it had been a long day.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam awoke the next day to the smell of pancakes and the sound of laughter comming from downstairs.  
He got out of the bed, careful not to hit his head as he did so. The last thing he needed was a concussion.  
Dean wasn't in bed,already downstairs scoffing up all the food, Sam thought.

Getting dressed he noticed the sound of a gentle but girly laugh among the din of the radio and Dean.

Yup, Sam thought, he's going to be in there. Sam made his way to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. He notices the pink toothbrush on the basin, and he looked around. Big bottles of shampoo and shower gel were lined up on the shelf. He had only ever seen those sorts of bottles on the shelves of supermarkets. He had never seen Bobby's bathroom so clean either. It nearly sparkled.

Rinsing out his mouth and drying his face on a towel that hung by the sink, Sam wondered, since when did Bobby have towel hooks??

The creaky stair let out a loud groan and Darcy instantly looked over to the doorway, and through it walked a tall, skinny boy, roughtly her age, maybe a bit younger. His hair was toussled all over the place, fringe hair hung over his eyes, she could see they were a greeny/blue colour.

"Sam, this is Bobby's girl Darcy." John said, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.  
She was beautiful. Stood by the table wearing denim shorts, flat pumps and a navy halter top with her mousey hair in a messy topknot, she was tall too, but not as tall as. him, not skinny wither, but tones and tanned. Her big blue eyes sparkled and her white teeth gleamed as she smiled "Hi." He said, shyly.  
"Hey Sam, it's nice to meet you. You hungyry? I made pancakes." Her voice was soft and gentle.  
"Sure." Darcy motioned for him to sit down and started frying up the remaining batter for Sam.

"Dude, put your tounge back in your mouth!" Dean whispered as John glared at Dean, then Sam, and then Dean again.

"So, Bobby, hows the salvaging business going?" John Sam asked, quick to get his dad and brother off his back.  
"Yea it's good. Did a lot of work on Darcy's car last year and the guy I got it from asked me to revamp an old truck of his and sell it on. Since then I've been getting a lot of business from him."  
"That's 'cause your an excellent mechanic and salvager dad!" Darcy walked over with a plate of hot pancakes and a glass of orange juice, and placed it down infront of Sam with a smile.  
"Dean ate all the pancakes so I had to make more batter, I hope there's enought there." She said, she never took her eyes off Sam and her smile never faded.  
"That's ok, they smell great by the way." He smiled back, feeling slightly akward as Bobby, John and dDean watched the akward and gawky teen try not to trip over his words and make a fool of himself.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"So..........any thing excting happen since I left?..........................Oh my God, you're kidding! No way!!......................as if!!................no, don't give him my number.....you already did?......you're a nightmare, you know that?..............oh please, as if that would ever happen!.....so have you heard from him yet?.............what a looser, if I were him, I would have called straight away.............you're way too good to go there with him..............no way, when I get a boyfriend, he's going to have to be sweet and kind hearted and gentle, a total gentleman!"

Sam listened to the phone conversation Darcy was having. He had been at Bobby's for three days now, and he hadn't been able to stop looking or thinking about first proper conversation they had was about her car and how she preferred that to the BMW her aunt let her drive for special ocasions like girls trips to the cinema. She had also talked about how she liked horse riding and swimming and was on her scjool swim team. Sam told her about the time he joined the archery club at his last school and how it had ended in an arrow hitting a bird. They swapped storied about classes and about time spent at Bpbby's house and books. She had also asked Sam to help her reboot her computor so she could type out her school assignments.

Sam was amazed by her room, it was girly but not covered with teddy bears, posters of boy bands and stuffed animals. There was a single bed with its side against the far wall, the computer desk right the the bottom of the bed and the opposite wall where her door was, was totally covered in shelves from top to bottom, filled with books, ornaments and and photographs. The only pink thing in the room was the rug on the floor and the bedcovers.

The half hour he spent sat with Dacry on her bed sorting out the ancient computer was the most nerve wracking and yet excitable half hour of his life. Everytime she leaned over to move the mouse and her skin touched his, he felt an electric current run through him.

Dean had started to look at her, then look him and back to her with his eyebrwos raised. He knew his brother had feelings for her, so when he caught him hovering buy the doorway to the kitchen listening in on Darcys phone call, he poked Sam in the back hard.

"Yeeesh!" Sam cried, surprised!  
"Ya know, eves dropping aint attractive Sammy boy!" He had a huge smirk on his face.  
"I wans't evesdropping, I was going to get some juice, I didn't want to interrupy." Sam blushed.  
"Yea, so you were waiting untill she had finished talking before you went in huh?" Dean shook his head."Watch and learn Sammy!"  
"Dean walked in to the kitched, Darcy, still chatting, looked at hime and smiled. Dean walked to where she was leaning against the sink and reached above her head to get a glass. Sam watched uncomfortably from the doorway. Dean was way to close to Darcy for his liking. Dean was purposfully taking his time finding a glass he wanted. When he eventually did he walked over to the fridge, poured himself a glass, and motioned ad Darcy to offer her one, she smiled, shook her head and went back to her conversation. Dean eyes up Sam, drunk his drink, places the glass on the counter and walked out again.

Darcy hung up the phone and looked at Sam. "Is he always doing that?" She asked.  
"Doing what?" He knew what, but didn't let on.  
"Annoying a girl when she's on the phone?" They both smiled.  
"Yeah that's Dean. real ladies man, smooth huh?"  
"Oh yea, real smooth!" Darcy let oout a little giggle. "Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?"  
"Um, sure." Sam replied. He had wanted to ask her for a walk a long time ago, and to just generally chill out with her but she had been doing homework and this was the only time, apart from sorting out her computer, that he had been given a chance to talk to her.

"Cool, lets go." She walked out of the back door. Today she had on red denim shorts and a white vest top, her hair up in its usual top know with sunglasses perched on top of her head. He follwed her out, transfixed on her walk. She was cute, and he liked her for her miond and for her looks.  
Man, he was in trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Do not own Supernatural, just love it!!

This is set in the summer, Sam is in high school so I guees he's 17 and Dean would be around 21, correct me of I'm wrong though!! Bobby has a daughter (my character) and John goes to spend the summer with Bobby and takes his boys.  
Not totally sure where Bobby is meant to be living in south Dakota but I'll get my atlas out and look for somewhere later. My computer is't uploading speechmarks and having trouble uploading connecting chapters so bear with me guys. Also, I've named Bobby's deceased wife as Charlotte, thought it was a pretty name. Please r&r.

Davids-gurl222, enid18 and all the other's who have reviewed and e-mailed me, many, many thanks!!!! Davis-gurl222 and enid18, you are both very great and I love everything you have given me to use in my story!!!!

Ellie, I owe you a shout, if you like my fic, you will LOVE ellie's, BURN, it's ace and I can't get enough!!!

Chapter Two.

Bobby let out a heavy sigh as he watched his precious and innocent daughter walk off arm in arm with Sam. It wasn't that he didn't like Sam, he loved him like an uncle would love his nephew, but Sam had the background that Bobby didn't want Darcy to have to know about.  
Drugs and drinking and driving fast were small worries compared to Darcy knowing.

Every time he saw John and the boys, he would wonder, what if Darcy did find out the truth? What if she found out what had happened to her mother all those years ago? How would she look at her father after that? In his own eyes he was a killer, he didn't ever want to know how Darcy would see him.

Beautiful, feisty, innocent and loving Darcy. Free and youthful and so, so precious to him.

"Something up Bobby?" John asked him from under the trunk of a 1975 Chevrolet truck.  
"Not really. Just Darcy." He didn't want to burden John with his feelings, or have John think that he was thinking baldy of his life and how he had chosen to raise his sons.

"Share it with me Bobby, you know I care for Darcy as much as you care for my boys." It was true, John had first met Darcy when she was four years old, and instantly loved this cute, cherubic little girl, who was all curls and dimples with extra sugar on top of her already sweet smiles.

"Well, after her what happened with Charlotte, and sending Darcy to be with her aunt, going to those lengths to make sure she never knew about the dark in this world, I keep thinking that one day she's going to find out and then know about the possesion and Charlotte. I don't want her to ever be afraid of me, or what's out there John."

The two men rubbed the grease off their hands with old cloths and walked to a work bench and leaned against it.

"My baby's all I got John, and I can't let her be afraid." Bobby rubbed his temples and John looked in to the distance to see his son and DArcy, still arm in arm, laughing and looking happy. Free, even.

"Bobby, she won't find out from us, and even if she does somehow find out, she'll understand about what you had to do." John really didn't know what to say. He had worked on cases with children involved and usually said the thing in their room was a nightmare, or that it was a scary trick someone had played on them. Leaving the parents to deal with the emotional trauma was easy for him, his boys knew. And he wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing. At least they knew how to take care of themselves. It was always a conflict with John.

"I guess. It's just, my little girl's growing up and I keep her at a distance. I don't know if I'm protecting her or hurting her more."  
"Bobby, she'll be fine. She has a loving father and a loving aunt who both look out for her. Her grades are good, her friends are great. She's going to be fine no matter what, she's like her father in that respect." Jhon put his hand on the other mans back and patted his shoulder blade.  
"Want me to talk to the boys?" He asked, hoping what ever Bobby would do he could help in some way.  
"I think it would be best if I did. I love those boys and want them to hear it from me, I don't want them to think I'm a monster."  
"They won't Bobby, they look up to you."  
"I just need Darcy to be out the house. Then I can tell them why the secrecy."  
"I'll take Darcy out tonight, go get movies and ice-cream."  
"You'd do that?"  
"You know I would. Look, if we leave around 6, I'll make sure to give you a few hours, take her to the arcade or what ever kids like to do these days."  
Bobby nodded in agreement.

If the boys knew, it would make it easier for them to keep the secret. Part of knowing why we're not to do something, is knowing why not.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey Darcy! How about you tell me more about your life at home with your aunt Sarah?" Sam asked, sitting down under a tree and leaning against it's strong and sturd old trunk.

"Um, well, I guess it's a pretty normal life!!I live with Aunty Sarah, she's a lawyer. Kinda like Ally McBeal, but way prettier and not so scary looking with skinny elbows! I go to school, I have this awesome friend, Vicky. She and I kinda get in to trouble a lot for giggling and whispering in class, but nothing big. I work in a stables, cleaning out the horses and keeping the tack in good condition. It's pretty awesome because I get to ride for free. You?" She smiled that pearly white smile at her friend, and leaned back on to her elbows with her legs crossed.

What could he say? I live on the road chasing monsters that ren't meant to exist? Bobby told them to keep it a secret, he could never betray Bobby's request, but didn't like lying to this perfect, honest and open girl either.

"Well, we travel a lot. Dad does this salvaging thing like your dad and works on construction sites sometimes too. The last school I was at was kinda ok, never stay long enough to make friends. Was hanging out with this pretty cool guy, Hanson. We read the same stuff and hung out, skateboarded a couple of times." He did like chilling with Hanson. But they left not long after a frim friendship was made.

"Skateboarding? Really?" Darcy asked, she couln't quite see him as a skater punk.  
"Yea, not very well though. He skated and I usually picked him up off the floor!"  
They both laughed at this.  
"So, um.....did you have a girlfriend?" Darcy looked at the grass and started to make a daisy chain. Akward and stupid question but she wanted to know. Hoping he wasn't to say yes.

"Uh, no. I, uh, I never stay in one place long enough. Never know where the good date spots are either." He gave an akwardly sy smile at her, looking at her hands which were now busy.

"So, where are you guys going to be heading after the summer?" Darcy didn't want the summer to end, but, like always it had to in order for the next summer to roll slowly around the following year.

"No idea, don't really know until we get some place and decide to settle for a while. At first it was exciting, but now it's getting old and tedious."  
"I can't imagine what that must be like for you and Dean. And for your dad, never staying anywhere long enough to see you guys making friends and passing tests and stuff."

They looked at eachother for a long time before either of them spoke.

Darcy sat up and shifted closer to Sam and placed a hand on his arm.

"I hope we can stay friends Sammy." She liked him. She liked him alot, but she also liked the freedom at home with Sarah to go out with Vicky to parties and get chased by boys for dates. She wasn't slutty like some of the other girls, but mysterious with her ways and her innocence only made them want her more. She had no intention of giving it up THAT easily.

Sam looked at her and blushed. He couldn't tell this girl that he liked her in that way after just a few days. Sure she was cute and clever and all the things he would look for if he was ever going to get a girlfriend, but would she see him as weird? Probably, he thought.

"Thanks, me too. We should probably get back, I'm starving." The touch sent a familiar jolt of electricity through him.

"Me too. Hey Sam?" Darcy stood up and held out her hand to him to pull him up off the ground.

"Yeah?" He towered over her.

"What do fancy eating tonight?" They remained hand in hand as they walked back towards the house.  
"I don't mind. We sll kind of eat anything."  
She smiled at him.  
"Hmmmm, what to cook a house full of guys who will eat anything? Hotdogs?"  
"Hotdogs is good."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Darcy?" John called her as soon as she came out of the shower from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea?" She remained hidden from veiw, not wanting anyone to see her in her towel with soaking wet hair cascading down her back.

"Wanna go grab some ice cream and movies?" John shouted up the stairs, hoping the boys wouldn't hear and try to tag along.

"Sure. Sam and Dean coming too?"

That clinched it, John thought, she wants them there so it could get weird. But he hadn;t really spoken to Darcy much, Dean always interupted and Sam was always day dreaming at her, or she wasn't there.

"Nah, just you and your old uncle John. That ok?"

"Sure" She giggled, "I'll just dress and do something with my hair. Give me about twenty minutes?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

Darcy walked to her room and Dean walked past to get to the bathroom.

"Hey Darcy, What's up?" He eyed her in her small down, water dropelts falling down her chest, shoulders and arms.

"Just getting ready to go out. You?" She felt akward, but not the akward she felt around Sam, a harsher, more reserved typ akward. Like being caught running half naked to the door by the mail man.

"Cool, well, see you later." He watched her walk in to her room. She was delicious! If Sam didn't hit on that soon, he would.

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The two boys and Bobby sat around the kitchen table, Dean and Bobby with a beer in their hands, and Sam with juice.

"Boys, you need to understand that when Darcy was a baby, something terrible happened, which is why I want our jobs kept secret."

The two boys looked at Bobby, did they really want to know this? If it was a big secret, was it really right for them to know?

"I'm telling you so that you don't ask questions about why she doesn't live here, or accidently let slip what we do. Darcy was about a year and a half old. Sarah, my sister in law, took her out for the afternoon in her stroller. Charlotte had been...........acting strange. She was distant and withdrawn, pale too. Not eating, not sleeping, just staring in to the distance. Three weeks i watched her waste away like that, then it spoke. The voice, I'll never forget the voice.

HArsh, cold and loud. Deep, like a man's. It said; "I've come to see the world, see the veiw from the same level as man, I'm tired of looking up and watching you people. I want to walk, eat, drink, feel." I asked what he meant.  
"I've come to live a human life." I looked at my wife, and her eyes were black as coals, a never ending evil lurked in her body. I didn't know she was possesed. I came to the kitchen to make her a snack, try to get her to eat. That was when she left our bedroom. Came up behind me and threw me across the room like I was nothing but a rag doll. Came at me, scratcing me with her finger nails. Screaming in a language I had never heard of before. She was so strong.  
Next thing I knew, I had been thrown towards the kitchen sinkg, she was comming at me with pure hate in her eyes, she had a knife in her nads, she caught my skin on my shoulder through my shirt.  
I ran as fast as I could to the shed out back where I kept the rifle for hunting deer.  
Loaded it and aimed, waiting for her to come find me. She kept yelling and screaming in this fast language, it hurt my ears to hear it. So fast and so loud.  
She found me and the next thing I knew, there were knives flying towards me. i ducked each of those knives, then instinct kicked in, I aimed and shot her. In the heart. She died instantly.  
I looked at her lifeless body on the ground and was shocked. I'd killed my wife, the one I was supposed to care for and love. I had killed her.  
That was when I saw the black shaodw leave her body and fly up in to the air. I went over to her and took her in my arms. Her eyes were the same bright blue they had been three weeks before she had gotten sick.  
You're father appeared in my shed and told me what had happened. I was so shcoked. I felt ready to beleive anything after what I saw. He told me she had been possesed by a demon. Her body needed to be burried.  
He rang 911 and reported a burgalry and a murder. Went inside, messed up the house, took a few worthless things and took my gun and gave me ohis rifle so the cops wouldn't know I had caused her death. He left and I was alone to take care of things.

The day John Winchester came in to my life was the day I decided I needed tohunt this thing down and get rid of it somehow to protect my baby girl.

Did all the research I could, found out how to track demons and how to destroy them.

Darcy went to live Sarah. I thought it would be best, safer for her. Saw her whenever I was home. As the demons got closer to us and got more of a threat, the wiser I got to them and how to send them back to hell.

Worked with your dad alot.

I will always be thankful for your dad, for what he did. That's why I don't want Darcy to know. It's bad enough I took a human life, but taking away the life of someone who fends for another life is terrible. I feel guilty every day I wake up.

At first I was angry with John for not coming sooner and getting the demon out of Charlotte, but it was a toughie. Just laid dormant in the bodies, making them weak, then going crazy and killing. John had been tracking it but had lost it back over in Washington. COming over to here was the furthest it had been without possesing and killing. Now, I guess I cope knowing that what ever would have happened, Charlotte didn't know what was going on, as the demon took over she woulnd't have known a whole lot of what was going on. "

The boys looked at Bobby. Poor Bobby, poor Darcy. They both fully understood why it was not to be shared with the innocent girl.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"SO, you think Sam and Dean will like the movie we picked?" DArcy was driving the Impala back to her fathers house. It was the one thing she had begged John to let her do the whole drive in to town. He said the only way she could dirve it was vert carefully and slowly. He'd taught Dean to drive in it, so he thought it wouldn't be a big deal. Only catch is, she wasn't ever allowed to tell Sam or Dean.

Especially Dean.

"Yea, comedy's rock. The boys won't mind too much that it isn't blood and violence because we got ice cream and burgers!"

It had taken John for ever to convince Darcy that comedy would be safe. Sam liked that sort of stuff and he and Dean had seen too much violence and blood. Plus, those sorts of movies usually got Dean's mouth running about things they had killed.

Darcy wasn't sure what ice cream or burgers to get so she got small tubs of pretty much every flavour there and bacon cheese burgers, you can never go wrong with bacon cheese burgers. Hers was loaded with extra pickles! She loved those things!!!

"It was so cool to hang out with you John, we havn't been together for ages and so much has changed!"

"Well, it sounds like you're having a good time with school and your job. Just be careful around those boys ok? Teenage testosterone is pretty wild and out of conrtol."

"No problemns there John, just please don't tell my dad about the parties? They never get too wild and me and Vicky always leave before people get down to the griding and puking!"

"I promise. But if anything ever happens, I want you to call me right away ok?"

"Promise!"

John had been slightly worried whn Darcy had tild hime about going on dates with boys and the parties that go on, but he trusted her judgement and knew she was capable of putting her knee to a grion if she had to.

The drive there and back was filled with jokes, memories and descriptions of Darcy's life with Sarah.

"So what's with you and my Sam?" John hadn't wanted to ask that question, but he felt the need to. Sam was shy around people in gerneral, and Darcy seemed in no rush to jump in ot bed with any one. But he felt it would be responsible to at least find out if teen hormones were going to be getting hasty and flying around the place all summer.

Darcy blushed and couldn't think of what to say, so she figured the truth was better than lying, even if she had to tell it to her crushes dad.

"I like him, he's sweet and kind and 's moved a lot and needs a stable friend, and I'd really like to stray friends with him after the summer is over."

"That's good. Sam would like that. I'd like that for Sam. He thinks your cute too, by the way."

Akward tension filled the car just as they were pulling up to the house.

"Ok, well, don't tell him I told you ok? It's totally embarassing I did!"

"I won't as long as you don't tell him I told you."

"Deal!"

They shook on it and took their goodies from the back sea and headed in to the house.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rest of the evening went by quickly.

Dean sat close to John, Bobby sat on the couch with his daughter between him and Sam.

They ate the burgers, watched the movie and ate all the ice cream.

Sam stole glances to his left at Darcy every time he could with out being noticed.

She looked beautiful in the illuminating glow of the t.v.

Darcy leant in to Bobby and curled her fett up under her and her toes just gently touched Sam's leg. He could feel the electric jolting through him, but it was intense. Watching her laugh, looking at her bear legs, smelling her body spray. It was tantalising to him. He saw the couple in the movie kiss goodnight, he could imagine kissing Darcy. The feel of her soft lips against his, her hadns on his shoulders, holding tightly. Hos hands would be on the small of her back, keeping her body close to his. Sam's longing turned in to a nightmare as the movie finished and the lights went on. He grabbed the chusion from behind his back and held it tightly to his lap and blushed. Darcy didn't need to know about the tighness in his jeans, and Dean would never let him live it down.

Dacry stretched and stood up. Her vest rose slightly, showing a small ammount of perec, smooth sking.

"I'm pretty tired so I'm going on up to bed. See you guys in the morning."  
"Night baby." Her father said as she lent dwon and kissed his cheek.

She went over to John and did the same

"Sleep well kiddo!" He responded, ruffling her hair as he had always done as part of her bed time routine when ever he was around for it.

"Night!" Dean said, obviously hoping for a kiss too. "Night." She smiled, Dean was left dissapointed.

"See you tomorrow Sammy." She touched his shoulder as she walked passed him.  
"Night Darcy." He looked at her and smiled. He would have to make do with his dreams for now he thought.

Darcy walked up the stairs and then back down again.

"Hey Dean?" She said.  
"Yeah?" Was his quick response, standing up. wondering if she was going to maybe invite him up to listen to music. He really had started to let his mond wander over to dirty when he was with htis girl.  
"Try not to yell in your sleep about giant marshamallow men, ok?" She smiled and walked back up the stairs.

Dean was left deflated and embarrased.

The others looked at him and Sam smilled.

"What?" Dean tried to compose himself quicky. "Ghostbusters was a scary ass movie back then!"

"What ever dude!" was his brothers reply as John and Bpbby chuckled.  
"I'm going to bed." Dean skulked ou tof the room.

Damn that cute chick an dher big mouth, he thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Don't own Supernatural (booooo!!), updating as soon as I can guys, thanks for all your patience and your reveiws and messages!!! Keep them coming!! Also, there will be polls so please have a vote, it would really help me!! Two updates in one day, my my, I have been creative, I hope you enjoy!  
Love!!

Chapter Three.

Sam thought and thought that night, and the next three nights follwing. She was smart, funny and totally cute. Feisty too, when she wanted to be. Just the other day she had put Dean in his place about being like a bitch on heat and going for regular crab and flea checks. He didn't know what to come back at her with. Damn she was quick!

Sam wanted to ask her out, to the movies, bowling, swimming. Anything where he could just take her and call a date. Girls liked to be told they look pretty, so he told her most morings that she looked nice or complimented on her tan (Dean kept telling him to stop or she would assume he was gay) or her hair.

How could he just make his move? Dean suggested to going up to her, lifting her on to the kitched counter and giving her the kiss of a lifetime, but how could he do that? He had nevber had the chance to spend so much time with a girl or get this close to her. Dean had pleanty of experience under his hat (and his belt too!).

Sam was shy and reserved, blushed easily. He was a bookwaorm and techno wizz, not a Casanova or Lothario like Dean, nor was he and love 'em and leave 'em. He was just Sam, tall, quiet and akward Sam.

Dean let out a harsh snore from the top bunk. Sam glanced at the radio clock next to him. 03:17 Today He was going to do it. He was going to ask out Darcy Singer on a date. and he was going to hold her hand, and he was going to enjoy himself and he was going to make it perfect. He was going to kiss her too. He hoped.

-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey Sammy!" Darcy exclaimed from her seat at the breakfast table, giving him a radiating smile, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the boy infront of her.

"Hey. Where is everybody?!" He asked, scratching his head and walking over to the fridge to get himself the juice.

"Dean and John went out to town for some groceries and dad went to get some car parts and oil. You want me to get you some toast?"

"No, it's ok. I was thinking about going in to town. Just to see what's aorund and what's changed. Want to come?" He leaned his long body against the counter and looked at the girl infront of him. She was drinking coffee and reading a book on fairy tales and mythology.

"Sure, that would be great. I need to pick up a few things. Any chance you're going to the library?"

"Yea I could go. I'm not sure where it is though."

"I'll drive us and show you. It's easy to remember! It's not really a big town. Not easy to get lost!" She gave him that warm smile, her eyes not leaing his face once.

Damn that fringe was annoying! She wished he would get it cut, or invest in some hair gel!

"I'll go grab my wallet. When do you plan on going?"

"Well, any time now really. I'll grab my bag and shoes." Darcy got up and ran upstairs. She liked Sam, he was great to hang out with. She was glad she was spending her summer with him. Usually it was just her and her dear old dad. Not that she minded. She bought Vicky out here last summer. Her dad loved Vicky, she was funny and smart. The two of them were constantly up untill silly hours of the morning gossiping and giggling. Bobby didn't mind, he was glad Darcy had someone to do normal girl things with. Even though ther last school report said she needed to stop daydreaming and passing notes in class. He was just very releived and glad his daughter was doing normal things with normal people.

Sam strode upsatirs to get his wallet and walked straight in to Darcy, sending her crashing to the floor.

"SOrry! Sorry! Are you ok?" He leaned down and gave her his hand in order to help her up.  
"Yea Sam, I'm ok. Good job I got a good ammount of padding on my ass or that would have hurt!" He stood up with his help and laughed off the embarassment of falling over.

Sam leant down and picked up her red and black punky fish bag and handed it to her. Darcy was very thankful the zipper was shut and her lipgloss and girly things hadn't fallen in to plain veiw.

"Padding? There's nothing to you Darce!" She smiled at hime.  
"Thanks, I'm glad you think so!" They both blushed at what Sam had said.  
"So, I'll drive!" Darcy motioned that she was ready to go.  
"Be with you in a sec, get my wallet." He replied.  
Ok, well I'll see you in the car." Sam watched as Darcy bounced down the stairs with elegance, still shocked at what he had said.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Bobby drove quickly down the road to the church yard with his gardening equipment. He liked to keep Charlottes grave tidy, talk to her, feel close to her. Even more so when Darcy was around.

He only took Darcy to visit the headstone a handfull of times. All it was now was a marker and bones. Charlotte's life had lived on in Darcy and in memories.

He missed her so terribly much. It still hurt him to remember what he did to her. The way he ended her life.

Bobby still thought about what could have been if John had showed up a few minutes earlier. John could have done an exorcism, Charlotte would be alive and the two of them and Darcy could have been a family. They could have had more childre, grown old together.

Charlotte would have been so proud of Darcy. She was everything a mother could have hoped for. She tried her hardest at what ever she needed to do, volunteered to help others, accepted challanges and faced her troubles with a positive stance and cared deeply for her family friends and would never see any of her loved ones go with out basic human needs. Just like the time Vicky had just had enough of her home life last year.

Vicky had spent the previous winter sick with chest infections and by the time summer came, she was still recovering and felt exhausted. Darcy always took Vicky her favourite magazines, picked up her prescriptions and and helped her with her homework. Vicky had spent so much time at home she had a touch of cabin fever. So Darcy bought her friend to stay for the summer. The warm air and company did both the girls good and the winter just gone had seen a healthy Vicky with a new passion for parties (she HAD missed out on a lot!) and boys.

Bobby sighed to himself. His baby girl was growing up wouldn't be his baby for much longer. Darcy would be looking at colleges during the next school year. She insisted that she didn't want to go to an Ivy wanted Darcy to go to Princeton to study, they had a great archeology departmentand that's what she has seemed interested in doing. darcy insisted on community college though. Not wanting to burden any one with extreme costs or put too much distance between her family and friends.

Darcy had her eyes set on Ball State University, it had an anthropolgy, history and engligh department. She really wanted to study history and english an danthropology was a second choice along with juvenile rights and protection.

Always out to help people. One day it would get Darcy in to a tight spot and she won't be able to get out of it in one peice.

Bobby knew from the moment Darcy had started to mix in with different crowds that she saw something good in everyone. Another reason demons should be a well kept secret and thing of myth to his innocent daughter.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So Sammy, what sort of books are you looking for?" Darcy whispered as they slowly walked along the shelves of the huge book filled room, otherwise known as a library.

"Nothing in particular really. What ever catches my eye." Sam couldn't focus on books whe her arm was interlinked with his and their skin was touching. It was too much to take.

Darcy had picked out her favourite book of all time;"The Princess Bride." Sam remembered the movie but never gave the fact it was based in a book a second thought.

Sam's stomach rumbled in protest to not being fed yet.

"Maybe we should get something to eat and cime back later?" Sam suggested. He just wanted to get out of there. It was eerily silent and this fact made him want to put his arms around Darcy and let time pass by while he looked in ot her eyes and kissed those soft lips which always held a smile for him.

"Are you sure?" Darcy looked concerned, she had wanted Sam to have a good day. They had slwoly wondered around the various little stores and she had bought a new notepad and some some blank discs to save her school work on to and Sam had watched and follwed and they had talked and laughed about things Vciky and DArcy had said and done and some of the antics they had gotten up to at parties.

"Yea I'm sure. I really don't mind just rummaging through Bobby's books andreading what ever's there." He wasn't too picky with books, read pretty much anything which would transport him to a world free of travelling, motels and demons.

"ok, well I'll just check this out and we can go grab a burger?"  
"Sure. I'll meet you outside ok?"  
The two parted company and Sam watched the people on the street outside go about their daily lives.

A couple walking hand in hand with a cute little Westie dog following closely by. A group of kids riding bikes. A small toddler trying to get out of his stroller but not being able to fight the clutches of the restraints.

It was a beautiful warm summers day. And he was summoning up all the courage he could to ask her on a date.

He mentally kicked himself as he recalled the four different times he had spotted the oppourtunity to ask Darcy out but had just let the words dissolve on his tounge.

"You sure you're ok Sammy?" Darcy came up to where he was standing. "Yea I'm fine. Hungry though." He just couldn't do it.  
"ok, well TJ's across the street does good burgers. They have these awesome spiral fries too!"  
"Alright, lead the way!"  
Darcy walked across the street. Sam wished that girl would wear something other than denim short shorts and vests. It was getting too much for him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Darcy and Sam were washing one of the cars Bobby had fixed up and was selling to a woman from Texas who had moved to the local area to care for her mother. SHe would be picking up the beat up Ford any time within the next two days, so it was up to Sam and Darcy to make it shine.

It felt like they had been washing the damned thing for hours. When would it finally be clean? It was gettin boring. Sam was frustrated at himself for not asking about the date and Darcy was worried he wasn't happy spending the summer with here.

SPLAT!!!

The next thing Sam new, was that a wet spinge had hit him square on the chest.

Darcy was giggling to herself, the look on SAm's face had been priceless!

"What? What's that for?!" Sam was confused.

"Daydreaming away and not listening to what I had been saying!" She replied, smiling, but a tad annoyed she's been pretty much talking to herself for the last several minutes.

"Um, sorry. What did I miss?!" SAm picked up the sponge and soaked it in his bucket.

"I said that the cars now clean and I'm really bored." Darcy put her hands on her hips and started to tap her doot, just like the spoiled brats did in old movies.

"Oh, well I guess it's playtime then?" Sam gave her and evil grin as he pleted her back with the wet sponge.

"Sam!!! You got my hair wet!" Darcy cried in mock horror.

"OH no! What ever will we do?" Sam raised the back of his hand to his forehead as a sign of drama.

"Uch, thanks Sam. You'll pay for that. Bully!" She stuck out her tounge and got ready for her revenge.

"Oh yea? What are you going to do exactley short stuff?" He mocked, huge grin on his face.

Darcy moved closer to him unitl they were less that 8inches apart from eachother.

"I'm going to laugh at you."

"laugh at me? why? What have I d-" Just as he was finishing his sentence a bucket of soapy luke warm water had been thrown in the general direction of his head, leaving him soaked head to toe, and making his already shaggy hair plaster his face.

Darcy laughed so much she was doubled over. Sam looked hilarious. Like a drowned, darker version of cousin It from the Adam's Family.

Sam recovered from the shock, moved his wet hair from his eyes and quickly moved to grab her. Darcy sprinted away and ran as fast as she could, laughing the whole time.

Sam eaasily caught her with his long stride, put his arms around her waist and pucked her up and spund her around.

They fell on the ground and he started to tickle her ribs, he had abviously caught the right spot, she was hysterical with girlish sheirks of laughter and was kicking her legs and thrashing about like a fish out of water.

"Oh........My.........God!.......Can't.....Breath!" She eventually managed to get the words out.

"Give in?" Sam laughed so hard his ribs were hurting.

"Yes. Please, no more!"

Sam stopped and they loked at eachother. They were red faced, wet and crying from laughter.

"You want to go out with me tonight?" Sam blurted out.

Darcy's smile radiated joy.

"With dad and Dean and John?"

"No, on a date. With me." He can't beleive he had been so blunt.

"Sure! Absaloutley! I'd like that." Darcy smiled even more, and Sam was releived he had finally said it.

And about time too!! Thought Dean, who had been watching from the distance and heard the that boy needs a hair cut! he added to his thoughts, while wiping the oil and engine grease from his hands.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


	4. Authors Note

NOT a chapter-Sorry!!

Just a quick note to say THANK YOU to every one who is reading, adding me to their author/story alerts and to all have have left reveiws and sent messages. Thank you so much, with out your support I probably would not have updated as often.

Ellie-Your a total star and huge hugs for you!!! Thanks for everything

Enid 18- tahnks for the idea, Any more? Send them my way!!

Also any one else who has ideas or suggestions pass them along, cuold do with some inspiration as I'm moving house and my creativity might run dry, if it does I appologise!!

Love you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- Don't own Supernatural, own only what you do not recognise.

Thank you for all the reveiws! Keep them comming!!!

Wrote this chapter while watching the first episodes of season one with my folks, they're both hooked now!!

What happens in the bowling ally, has happened to me. It was embarassing and my friends thought it was HILLARIOUS!!!

Ellie-this is for you hun!!

Chapter Four.

Darcy felt slightly nervous as she picked out her clothes ready for her date with Sam.  
With a towel warpped around her and her wet hair tied up in a top knot, she riffled through her wardrobe wih vigour.

Mainly what she had in her closet were shorts, skinny jeans, vests and sweaters and a few shirts. She had packed her wedges and kitten heels as well as flat pums and sneakers.

Darcy had bought little make up too, not expecting a summer with a date. Typical!

Finally picking out electric blue skinny jeans and a black fitted tank top with diamontes on the arms and hem, Darcy settled on a pair of red flay pumps and a red cloth over sized purse.

Blow drying her hair Darcy settled on a grey light weight summer jacket, just incase it got chilly later.

Finally her long, thick hair was dry and wavey. She clipped up the remainder of her fringe which it had taken for ever to grow out and clipped it up to make a small quiff.

Quickly dressing and applying black eye liner, lip gloss and a touch of bronzer she took one last look at herself.

She would pass as date material, she thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam gratefully took the keys to his Fathers Impala and stood by the door, waiting for Darcy.

He hoped that he looked decent. Tidy jeans and a white short sleeved shirt undone with a grey t-shirt underneath and his tidy school shoes. He decided against aftershave, Dean had a large selection but they were too powerful and musky. John didn' own any and Sam didn't want to end up smelling like his dates dad!!

He was in awe as Darcy came in to the room and over to him, the warmth of her smile washed over him.

"Hey, you look great!" She said to him, jacked flung over her arm and purse in hand.

"Thanks, you too. Ready to go?" He couln't beleive that she got the compliment in before he could!

"Yeah, sure. I've told dad and John not to wait up. Where are we going?"

"I havn't quite figured that out yet. Let's get in to town and park up first. We could go see a movie? Get some food?"

"I have an idea what we could do." They started to walk out the house and to the car. Sam opened the passenger door and she got in, he shut the door and headed over to the driver side and got in. Started the engine.

"Oh yeah, where's that?" He put the car in to drive and started to drive to the road.

"It's a surprise. What sort of music is in here?" Darcy switched on the stereo, and pulled a face at the heavy metal that blared out the speakers at high volume.

"The radio works fine too." Sam smiled, switching off the tape.

"I LOVE this station!" Darcy exclaimed, as the local radio station rang out the speakers and a comedy routine was playing.

The two laughed a long and shared their favourite past times, movies and music as Darcy guided Sam in to town.

Now the car was parked and they both got out and locked up, Darcy took Sam's hand and started to walk down the road.

"Still a surprise?" He asked, feeling the electric current running through him as he held on to Darcy's hand.

"Yup! You'll enjoy it thought Sammy!"

They walked for a few more feet and Sam saw what the building infront of him was.

"Ta dah!" Darcy smiled, and walking in to the building.

Sam followed her in to the bowling ally. This was going to be interesting.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam was winning buy 50 points. He felt a bit uncomfortable as he had hoped to let Darcy win.

Darcy's ball had kept going in to the gutter so he had asked for the side gaurds to be put up, with the hope that it would help her.

Problem was, DArcy had launched the ball so hard, it had bounced off the floor, over the side gaurd and in to the next lane, interrrupting the game next to them. Oopsie daisy!

"Do you want the ball launcher to help you?" Sam asked sarcastically as Darcy's ball bounced off the gaurds at each side and down the lane.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" she shou shouted, punching the air as she knocked 6 pins down.

"I think I can manage!" She said, feeling pleased that she had managed to knock something down.

"Well I am impressed! Here, your go again." Sam smirked and handed her another ball to bowl.

"I'll knock the rest down, just you watch Sammy boy!" She took the ball, determined to get the rest down.

She got in place and swung the ball back and forth, back and forth and let go.

The only problem was, Darcy had let go of the ball on the back swing, and the ball had gone flying behind her, narrowly missing the other people, and landed smack in to a vedning machine, cracking the glass beyond repair.

Darcy and Sam stood there and looked at the machine and ball, both stunned by what had just happened.

Darcy blushed, Sam's mouth hung open as the people at the ally laughed and stared at Darcy and Sam while the staff rushed over to the machine to clean up the mess that the ball had caused.

"Darcy Singer, mass destructor of vending machines!" Sam laughed, finally able to speak.

Darcy was still red and glued to the spot, she looked at Sam and his smile. They looked at eachother for a few seconds and both burth in to hysterical pearls of laughter, holding their ribs, tears welling up in both their eyes.

"Oh my!" Darcy said, unable to say anything else.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Later in the burger bar, college kids home for the summer were keeping the place buzzing with jokes, laughter and chatter. Pinball machines had several people around them, juke box blaring in the corner.

Sam held Darcy's hand over the table, still joking about the bowling incidents.

"You really think that they meant it when they said I was banned?" Darcy asked as Sam laughed.

"Yeah, they looked pretty pissed to me! It was funny though! Did you see the look on those peoples faces as the ball flew past them?"

"I know, it was like slow motion! Pity I didn't break it, free cokes all round!"

The two laughed as a young waitress who couldn't have been any older than 16 cleared their plates away, not able to take her eyes off Sam the whole time.

"Can I get you another drink?" The girl asked, in a sickly sweet kind of way with her back to Darcy.

Darcy cleared her throat and spoke up

"Actually we could do with a couple of beers please?" She said, the kid looked her in disgust then back to Sam.

"Sure, comming right up." As she left, the young girl made sure she wiggled as she walked, hoping that the tall, cute guy would see.

"Beer? Being a bit rebelious aren't we?" He said, still holding his dates hands.

"Ofcourse! Live a little Sammy!" She laughed.

Darcy could see the kid walking over with two beers on a tray. DArcy got up and sat on the seat next to Sam and kissed his cheek and put an arm around his shoulder and a hand on the table with turned so she was sat with her back to the oncoming tween who seemed to be on heat.

The kid placed a beer lightly infron of Sam and slammed the other down infront of Darcy and spun on her heels and quickly strode off.

Normally Darcy wouldn't be botherd by this, but usually, it was her who was being flirted with infront of dates, not the other way around.

She felt terrortorial and bitchy towards any one who dared to take Sam's eyes from her.

Sam felt pleased with Darcy's jealousy, it meant thast she liked him. Didn't it?

"Jealous?" he inquired, wandering if he was treading on tender grounds.

"Of a tween who can't be botherd to I.D her customers?? Should I be?" She was sarcastic, hoping his honest answer would be no.

"Not at all." He smiled, put a hand under her chin and softly planted a peck on her lips, starting to pull away incase she didn't respond, he was surprised as she put a hand on the back of the head and kissed him back.

Take that you bra padding tweeny bopper!! Thought Darcy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey Sam?" Darcy called, sitting on the end of his bed, he was trying to hide his embarassment of the tent that was being caused by the morning. And his dream about DArcy.

"Um yeah?" He replied akwardly, sitting up and leaning against the wall as best as he could without banging his head on the top bunk and brining his keed to his chest.

"I just off the phone with Vicky, Her neighbour is having a huge party tonight, and dad said I could go. Just wondering if you fancied comming with me?"

Sam started to think. Being in a car with Darcy for two hours, meeting her friends and spending the night away from here with her. Perfect!

"Sure! When do you want to leave?" He asked.

"Well the party starts at nine, so how about five? We could grab a bite to eat on the way, get to my place, change and go."

"Great, sure. Who's going?"

"Well me, Vicky, her neighbour Alex and her boyfriend, his friends and a ton of kids from school."

"Sounds good. How long will we be staying at your place for?"

"Well I don't want to come back too early tomorrow because I plan to be hungover!"

"Tomorrow? That's not long to spend with your friends."

"I'll be going back sometime towards the end of next week, I've got a big essay to do."

"Ok, I need to get changed now then." He didn't want her to leave his room, wanted to pull her in to bed with him. Kiss her like he had in the car last night. Passionate and leaning in to her in the passanger seat. Darcy hadn't wanted it to end, but Vicky had always told Darcy, always leave them wanting more, and the best way to do that, was mid kiss! And judging by the way Sam was looking at her right now, Vicky had taught her well!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The drive to Aunt Sarah's was meant to be flirtatious, fun and Darcy had planned on pulling over to the layby around eight miles from the house, leaning over and kissing him, then driving off again. But no, that plan had been put on hold because the two hormone filled teenagers had company in the form of a young man who was mentally a teenager and not at all responsible and more horny than them.

Dean.

He was sat in the passanger seat taking charge of the stereo, cursing at slow drivers and stuffing his face so much when it was time for a pit stop that he was smelling the car out.

No more extra onions next time, Darcy thought.

Neither of the young teens could beleive that Dean had the cheeck to call shot gun. Damned John and Bobby conspiring against the master plan of marathon make out sessions.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Dean had put his one foot up on the dash and was laying the drums on his legs in time with the music,

Darcy sighed as she passed the lay by, or make out central as Vicky had called it. The two girls always rang eachother after a visit with the latest date or gossip about whose car they had seen pulling out of there.

"*8 miles, so five minutes Dean." She said, a little annoyed at him for even being there.

"Great. So, this party? Going to be girls there?" He looked at Darcy with a grin on his face and continued "Hot ones? Like you?"

Sam felt his hands curl up in to fists and he shoved Deans seat with his knees.

Darcy took her hand from the wheel and slapped the side of his head.

"Dean, we can never be together. You're far too old and ugly for me. And far too smelly." She gave him her most serious look and put her foot down. A few minutes and she could get this smelly guy out of her car.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vicky grabbed Sam's hand and walked through the door of number 304 Fern Tree Drive and walked her most seductive walk to the kitchen where she knew Vicky would be. Dean skulked in behind the pair, looking around at what was on offer. He had endured such a row from Sam and Darcy when each had gotten him on his own before they arrived here about being a jerk.

Darcy arrived at the kitchen, let go of Sam's hand and went straight to the make shift bar, grabbed three beers and handed on to Sama nd Dean and kept one for herself, before hearing her name being called.

"Darce!! Darce!!" A familiar voice called.

"Vicks!!" Darcy leapt in to a huge hug with her friend.

"You bought the brother?" Vicky raised an eyebrow, checking out Dean over Darcy's shoulder.

"Uch yeah, had no choice or Bobby wouldn't have let me bring Sam." Darcy rolled her eyes as she brok away from the hug.

"And you bought Sam because??"

"Because I was planning a great night at a great party, but it got put on hold."

"Oh I see!" Vicky had caught on and smiled and loked over to Dean who was staring at her.

And who could blame him? This girl had serious curves in the right places and these were complimented by tight black jeans and an even tighter red shirt sleeved shirt with silver button studs with some eye popping cleavege on display. Her long blong dirt blonde hair in loose curls down her back. Immense and peircing green eyes, a few freckles over the brdge of her nose and dotted around her cheeks. She stood with confidence, knowing she was being checked out by the hottest guy in the room, who, she had heard, was older than any guy she had ever dated or flirted with.

Vicky walked up to the muscular, tall guy with brooding good looks and a stance that showed Vicky he was confident and knew how good looking he was. She had heard fromDarcy who had been told by Sam, that he was a womaniser. Maybe this could be the begining of a perfect arrangment, Vicky thought.

"Hey, I'm Vicky. And you must be Dean?" She held out her hand, he held out his and shook hands with this obviously feisty hot young thing.

"I am yeah. You're Vicky right?" His eyes twinkled at the young girl infront of him. He did have a thing for blondes, and he could see he was ging to have a major thing for this particular firecracker.

"So Darcy, You bought a guy? Is this a new boyfriend?" A tall and muscular guy, as tall as Sam, strode up to darcy. He had tousled dark hair, nearly a black colour, which cam down to just past his chin. He had peircing blue eyes, and s trong jawline. He was wearing a tight black shirt with the top three buttons undone to reveal a glimpse of tanned and muscular chest and dark blue jeans which showed he had muscular legs. Everytime he wore those jeans, Darcy and Vicky had always gossipied about how much is packed into those jeans!

"Miler! It's so good to see you!" Darcy smiled at the georgous guy and felt a bit of pride, as Sam looked a tad worried that she was getting eyed up. Miller hugged Darcy and looked at Sam.

"Miller Brookes. And you are?" He held out his hand and waited for Sam to shake it, which he did.

"Sam Winchester. I'm Darcy's-"

"Sam and his big brother Dean are staying with me and dad this summer." Darcy iterrupted. She didn't want anything official with Sam, she just wanted to have fun.

"So you're up there alone with two guys and we don't hear a word form you?" Miller looked a bit pissed. He had asked Darcy to go to Europe with him for part of the summer, but Darcy had refused saying she needed to help her dad with work.

"I heard from her." Vicky piped in. "Darce, wanna go do shots?"

Darcy took her friend by the hand and gave her a releived smile.

"Hell yea! What's a party without shots? Comming Sam?" She replied.

"Sure." Sam follwed as the girls walked out the patio doors and gave Miller a look that said to back off his girl. Dean follwed his brother and tapped his chest.

"Dude!" He said in a hushed tone, "That guy was totally hitting on your girl!"

"She's not my girl Dean, we havn't said we're a couple. I just assumed we were."He quickend his pace to where the girls were sat on a large stone bench where two guys and another girl were doing shots of vodka jello, laughing. Dean's mouth turned up in to a major smile and nodded.

"Hell yeah man!"

Sam sat next to Darcy on the edge of the bench, and Deadsat down and pulled Vicky on to his lap and took a shot, follwed straight away by another. SAm took one and passed on a second.

Throughout the night, Darcy, Vicky and Dean got more and more drunk. Vicky left around midnight, and half hour past one, Sam was worried as to where DArcy had gotten to. She went to use the bathroom twenty minutes ago.

He waked up the stairs and along a corridor. He was suddenly pulled in to a dark room he couldn only guess was a bedroom.

The next thing he knew, he ws pushed up against the wall and the door was slammed shut, his mouth as assulted by a familiar set of lips and tounge. It was Darcy.

"I've been waiting to do this ALL day Sam Winchester!" Her hands roamed wildly over his chest and back and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam could have let her carry on so easily. It was what he wanted, after all. Darcy stopped.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Her hands rested on his hips, she was pouting.

"You're drunk Darcy. Maybe we should get you home and into bed."

"Not without you babe." She was trying to be seductive. It was working too. Sam shook his head. He was going to need an ice cold shower for a very long time.

"Maybe later. Doing this would be wrong."

"Don't you want me Sammy?" She began to kiss his neck, Sam put his hands on her shoulders and held her at a distance.

"More than anything. But here, not like this."

"Fine." she said, "But I'll hold you to that." She took his hand and walked out the room, feeling hurt and rejected. She was normally the one who was doing the rejecting.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Back in the car the following evening, Sam was driving. Dean was in the front, hung over and not letting Sam have food in the car of play music. Darcy was sat in the back feeling very rough and sorry for herself.

She had wanted to drive back to Bobby's around 4pm, but they couldn't get hold of Dean until 5pm and it took for ever for Sam to drag himaway from Vicky's parent free house.

Now they had only a half hour to go, and it was nearly 11pm.

"Hey Darcy?" Dean said, wanting to break the silence. Sam hadn't really spoken much and Darcy had a major headache and it hurt to even blink.

"Yeah Dean?" She replied. Wanting to be in her room lounging on bean bags with Vicky eating toaster pastry and reading trashy magazines and gossiping about the party, which was their usual post-party routine.

"That guy at the party, who was he?" Dean knew Sam needed to know what was going on with this girl, Sam's moping was driving Dean crazy.

"Miller??"

"Yeah, Miller. What is he? Your boyfriend?"

"Why?"

"Because he looked pretty in to you, and pretty pissed that you were all over Sam when ever you had the chance."

Sam blushed, thank God the car was dark.

"He wishes. He's a love them and leave them type. Treasts girls like crap, uses them."

"So he's been after you then huh?"

"I guess. But I could never go there." She lied, she would like to go there. The date she had went on with him was amazingly intense. The chemistry was hot, she was hot and so was he. But she wasn't going to be anoter notch on an already crowded bed post.

Well, not untill he gout new bed posts any way, she had told Vicky.

Sam was pleased. There was hope of soomething there between him and Darcy. And tonight he would ask her to talk about what was ging on.

"Why not?" Dean probed.

"Well, I want a guy who is smart, kind and gentle. Some one who isn't afraid to share their feelings and can hang out with my friends."

This perked Sam up a considerable ammount.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Supernatural, if I did Sam and Dean wouldn't be hunting demons!! They would be working as shirtless butlers in my house lol!!

Thanks for the reveiws, ideas and feedback guys. It means a lot to me, keep it comming!!

This chapter contains mature themes guys, so you've been warned!!

Make way for Vicky Jensen guys (you see it, huh???) Because she had one hell of an impact on our favourite manwhore!! Ellie I have one word for you-SANDWICH!!!!!!!!

Chapter Five.

"Darcy, can I talk to you a sec?" Sam asked, still sat in the car. Dean had gotten out and Darcy was ready to follow. She just wanted her bed.

"Sure." She sighed, climbing on to the front of her car. Sam wanted to talk. This wasn't good. She was either going to be dumped or asked out again. More likely dumped. Well, she thought, at least it wasn't a proper relationship, so it won't be too hard.

"What's up?" She asked, a little brighter, planning on going in to town to buy new clothes with immense sex appeal, to show him what he was missing.

"That guy at the party, and what happened upstairs before we left. What's going on?" He didn't want to push her, but he needed to know what she wanted with him, before he got hurt.

"Miller and I went out a few times, nothing major happened. I saw him for the jerk he was way before, but he asked me out and I thought the polite thig to do was yes and get to know him. I thought he might have actually turned out to be decent, just being all macho and slutty so he wouldn't get hurt." She explained.

"Did you guys.....you know?" He sounded like such a sap he mentally kicked himself.

"Have sex?"

Sam nodded.

"No way! He's a total man whore! I'm not really the type to be won over by the offer of the gift of some pet crabs Sam!" She joked.

"Um....so, where did you dissapear to?"

"Bathroom. My friend's sister Hayley was throwing up. Couldn't leave her like that could I?!"

"I'm sorry. It was just weird."

"You think me comming on to you was weird?"

"You were doing more than comming on to me Darce."

"Yea I know. Pretty succesful wasn't it? My skills are just so perfect!" She sarcastically replied.

Sam laughed.

"Well, you ready to go inside?"

"Yea, I'm ready to crawl in to bed."

They got out the car and made their way straight upstars. Sam followed Darcy to her bedroom door, he looked at her. She was tired and hungover, but still the cutest girl he'd known.

Darcy turned around and put her rams around his neck and went in for a deep and passionate kiss. Sam responded with a quite moan and gripped his hands onher back ,pulling them closer together.

"Darcy, what is this?" Sam pulled away looking at her. She started to kiss his neck.

"This? It's me kissing my boyfriend goodnight." She pulled away and went in to her room and closed the door behind her and smiled.

"Night Darce." He said silently to her door.

"Night Sam."

She had him right where she wanted him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"You ok kiddo?" Bobby said to his daughter, who was still looking tired, and sat down next to her at the breakfast table.

"Yeah I'm fine daddy." She replied, flicking through the local paper.

"You're up early baby, and I know for a fact that you've had two very late nights and are sturggling to stay awake."

"Yea dad, I'm honestly ok. Just stressing about getting my homework done. I need to go back and do some with Vicky. I don't want to fall behind. All my books are at Sarah's and I need to go to the tutorial workshop thats running next week to make sure I've done my essay right."

"Well, why don't you do that? I don't want you falling behind."

"Would that be ok? I feel bad leaving you, I only see you at summer and occasioanlly Christmas."

"Well sweetheart, I've been thinking that when you go to college, I could move. Be close to campus so you have the option of staying in the dorms or at home."

"Daddy no! you can't sell this house! It's the only thing of mom's I know!"

"I wasn;t going to sell it. I was going to lease it."

"Daddy, we can't have other people living in our house! It wouldn't be right."

"Well think about it for me ok?"

"ok, but don't expect a change of heart any time soon."

Bobby looked at his daughter a smiled. She was always trying to do the right thing.

"Hey dad?" Darcy looked up at her father.

"Yeah Baby?"

"When I go back, can I take Sam? It was nice to have some company. And he got on really well with my friends."

"You'll have to talk to John and Sam about that but it should be ok. Double check with your Aunt Sarah first ok?"

"I will daddy."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Darcy was in the yard, clearing out her car of all the junk food cartons and candy wrappers that Dean had left in there.

She was leaning down in to the back seat to pull out her blanket when a pair of hands grabbed her hips.

"Morning beautiful!" Sam exclaimed. Watching her in her usual shorts and vest, leaning in to the car, he couldn't help think of what could have been that night at the party.

"Sam, you scared me!" Darcy nearly jumped out of her skin. Darcy stood up and turned around to face Sam, who now had a mischevious grin on his face. He leaned in for a kiss, and Darcy turned away.

"Not here Sam, my dad might see."

"So?"

"So, I'm not ready for the whole "you're a young woman now and boys have certain expectations" talk Sam."

Sam took the blanket out of her hands and folded it.

"We've been hiding for three days Darce, why can't we be in the open? Why can't we tell him we're seeing eachother?"

"Not yet Sam."

"Why?" He pushed.

"Because, if we tell him now, there's no way he'll let you come with me when I go back home tomorrow."

"You're going home? How long for?"

"Well, Sarah's away on business, dad doesn't know but says it's ok for you to come with me becauseI told him Sarah would be there and was cool with it. Plus you got invited to a party by Hayley, Miller's big sis. She wants Dean to go too tough." She explained, watching as Sam figured out her plan.

"What about Vicky?"

"Well, Vicky has gone on holiday. She went with her parents to Bora Bora for a fortnight."

"What if Dean goes for another girl? You won't get peesed because you're Vicky's friend?"

"Nope, Vicky told me she would like to see him again, but figures it was a one time thing."

"What was a one time thing?" Sam asked.

"Her and Dean. You didn't hear about it?" Darcy raised her eyebrows. Oh gossip!! She thought!

"Obviously not!"

"Well, I wont't go in to detail, but she told me it was the best night she had ever and she did a really good job of impersonating John Wayne's walk for a few days after." Darcy smiled as she remembered how Vicky had told her ALL the details, and left nothing left to tell her friend. She had learnt more form Vicky about Dean than she had from Dean himself. How he liked Oprah but preferred Jerry Springer because of the fights, and that he was very good at endurance sports!!! (hint hint guys!) And that the fact he had a mucsle car DID NOT mean he was compensating for something!

"I see." Sam looked a little akward.

"Want to go hide in the back of a truck and make out?" DArcy asked, Sam's eyes lit up.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Dean chose to meet Sam and Darcy at her Aunts place with his car. If he was going to go cruisung for chhicks there was no way he doing it in a car which wasn't his. He wouldn't care if a girl left her bra or panties under the seat, but Darcy might. And he really didn't fancy having Darcy mad at him. He had been put in his place by her so many times now, he whad now faced the fact tht he was eternally unable to getone over on her or embarass her. Damn it! He thought.

Dean had been told where the spare key was hidden and had let himself in to the house. He figured out why they were taking so long. Make out mile, he smiled to himself.

All over the walls, were pictures of Darcy from all her birthdays and school plays, show jumping competitions and pictures of her with Bobby, Vicky, summer camp friends and who he could only guess was Sarah.

Only once had he been left in a girl's house unattended, and he had totally taken advantage and drunk her beer and watched her cable. And the second time around was no different. Except he wouldn't have a hot bubble bath waiting for Darcy when she finally got back.

He could go there, but wouldn't. He was transfixed by Vicky. Vicky Marie Jensen, She was like him in a chick's body. Apart from talking with her mouthfull, eating junk and kicking demon ass. He loved it! It was slightly odd at first, they clicked straight away. She flirted, he flirted. He threw out sexual comments, she matched that and threw out her own. He remembered how she has said the both of them were hot, and he suggested a Winchester/Jensen Sandwich, she laughed and said she couldn't leave out her friend, and walked off to get more drinks. That was the second he was hooked. She was like a great bacon cheese burger, he couldn't get enough.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The party was in the afternoon, it was at Miller and Hayley Brooke's place. It was a pool party. Dean's idea of bliss. Usually Darcy would be in seventh heaven too, but Vicky wasn't there to particiapte in their usual routine of perving at the guys throught their dark glasses and bitching about the bikinis when they got home. Plus she had to behave, she had Sam now.

Darcy had taken for ever to find the right swimsuit. She wanted to be sexy, but subtle. Make Sam melt but not attract too much attention. A little from other guys yes, that would be good. Rile Sam up a bit. But too much could make him leave, and she didn't want that.

In the end, Darcy chose a dark navy blue suit. It had a little pair of shirt with a silver buckle, and the halter top had a silver metal love heart in the cleavege connecting the front together giving any one who looked, the ultimate show of what a real girl looked like.

Her toned stomach was lightly tanned and on show, she looked great. Curvey hips, curvey up top, but slender everywhere else. She changed her naval bar replaced the plain gold one Sarah had got her after she had come down from the huge row she had given Darcy about getting it done in the first place and replaced with a pink gem in the shape of a pear drop, which had a small dainty chain of pink sparkly stones attatched to the botto. Add some silver flat ballet pumys and a teeny pair of pink gym shorts, she was ready to go.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam's mouth dropped when Darcy walked down the stairs and announced she was ready to go, and that they were taking the BMW her aunt had left behind when she went on her trip.

Dean had to smack Sam round the back of the head. Sam stood there like a goldfish, non responsive and in awe.

"Sam?? Sort yourself out, you like a retard!" Dean exclaimed, as Darcy had left to get the car out the garage, she was pleased with the effect her swimsuit had on Sak, it meant she had him wrapped instantly and wouldn't have to break out the red lace underwear Vicky had made her buy last year when she was being chased by yet another guy.

"Sorry, she just looks so-" SAm said beofre Dean butted in.

"Melt your ass hot?!" Dean and Sam looked at eachother.

"Dean, that's my girlfriend!"

"Dude, I know, you keep telling me."

"You guys ready?" Darcy called from the door way.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean walked towards her and Sam followed. He wanted to stay in with just her and have a private party of his own.

The drive was quick, with Sam isisting on sitting in the front. Of anyone was going to be sat next to his barely dressed girlfriend, it wouldn't be Dean.

The BMW was great to ride in. The roof was down and the stereo blasted out this summers top hits to get them in the mood to party. The leather was cool from being hidden out of the sun and Darcy was wearing her Prada oversized shades. She looked ready for an afternoon of slow seduction and torture for all who looked at her for too long.

This would be fun, she thought.

Darcy drove fast through the streets to get to their destination, and to slightly show off her car, and drove the car down in to an underground garage which belonged to a huge mansion house. There four other cars there, a huge flash truck, a Porshe, a Ford Mustang and a smart Volvo. There were two sporty and fast looking motorbikes there too. Sam looked at DArcy.

"Miller always lets me and Vicky park down here, stops the leather getting hot." Darcy explained.  
They all got out eh car.

"Dude, these guys have some serious money!" Dean exclaimed, he was taken back buy the vastness of the place as they walked through a huge double door to a major sized garden with a massive pool and a hot tub big enough for ten people. Teens were hanging out on lilo's, swimming, sat on blankets and walking around with bottles of beer and cockatails.

"Well," Darcy began, "The Brooke's are very well off. Nothing is ever too expensive for them. It's kind of like that for most people around here. Hey, there's Hayley!" Darcy waved as Hayley spotted the trio and went over to say hi.

Hayley Brookes was roughly 5ft 9" and as skinny as a matchstick. She had a model pout, a cute nose and mousey ears which were more obvious when she had her hair up like she did today. She had reddish hair and today had chosen to wear a tiny powder blue string bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her tattoo of a pair of angel wings was on show It was hard not to show it off when it was placed right on her left hip.

"Darce! Hey, thanks for the other night! No more Jager shots again!" They hugged and laughed.

"Ew mo way girl! Hey, this is Sam my boyfriend and Dean his big brother." Darcy smiled as she saw Dean eye up the girl who looked like she should be on a runway in Paris and Hayley eyed up Dean and gave anapproving smile.

"Hey Dean. Nice to meet you."

"Hayley."

"Want to grab a beer?" She asked him.

"Sure." Hayley took his hand and walked towards the direction of the house. He quickly turned and gave Darcy and Sam the thumbs up.

"So, wanna go for a swim?" Darcy asked Sam.

"Sure." Good job he had his swim shorts on underneath. Good job he had started running and using the weights in his room at Bobby's. These guys were all seriously buff.

They went to the pool hand in hand and got ready to dive in. Several people had stopped to chat to Darcy and each time she had introduced Sam. He was really getting high off Darcy calling him her boyfriend.

By the time they had gotten in to the pool, they had talked to about twenty different people, and there was just a handfull of people left in the pool. The rest had gone to the hot tub or home. Some to the bedrooms upstairs and the private hot tub in the master bedroom.

I'd hate to know what sort of mess the Brooke's parent's will come home too, thought Sam.

The swam a few laps of the pool, DArcy Swam over to Sam and wrapped her lefs and arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Enjoying yourself Sam?" She asked, looking at him smiling.

"Yea. But looking around where you live in the daylight, I can see you're way out of my leauge." He sounded down, but Darcy just smiled, she knew people were thinking it but didn't care.

"No Sam, that's not true. Any ways, does it matter at all? All of this material stuff? No way, it doesn't. What matters is people. Friends, family and happiness. Now shut up and kiss me!"

So he did. And just then, Miller dived in to the pool and started to swim an impressive free style.  
He swam to th other end of the pool and then over to Darcy an Sam, who were still holding eachother.

Darcy unwrapped her legs from Sam's waist.

"Sam! Darcy! You made it!" Miller seemed genuinley pleased to see Sam.

"Hey Miller. Great party!" Darcy responded.

"Yeah, great pool man." Sam added. He had his girl, and there was no way in Hell he was going to loosen the hold he had on the relationship to let Miller in and take her away.

"It's great for days like this though right? Where's your bro Sam?" Miller asked.

"He went in for a beer." Sam said, not wanting to add salt to the wound that Dean was probably banging his sister while he seemed to be alone.

"Think I'll go for one myself. You guys want one?" Miller asked.

"No thanks, we're good, We're actually going to get going anyway Miller. Thanks for inviting us by the way." Darcy said.

"Going already? Me and Hayley made skittles vodka!" He exclained, wanting them to stay.

"We have a night in planned, just the two of us at home." Darcy explained. She Saw the look on Sam's face shock and delight. The look on Miller's face was one of jealousy and sadness.

"Well, you'll have to swing by before you go back to your dad's guys, it would be great to hang out again!"

"Sure, will do." And with that Darcy swam to the edge of the pool and got out. Sam follwed. They walked over to their towels and wraooed themselves up. Sam leant down to kiss Darcy nd wrapped his towel around the both of them and Darcy whispered something in his ear.

Miller watched the sweet and romantic scene unfold before him. He couldn't beleive it.

He had this reputation for screwing around and being a jerk, but he wasn't like that really. No one knew what he was hiding from the rest of the world when he put on his mask in the morning. When he faced the world, he was on edge and ready for anything, ready to fight if he had to, ready to flirt, kiss and do what ever ot took to make this alright in the end. But no one knew, and no one could or would know.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The drive home seemed slow, even though Darcy was driving faster than ever had done before. It seemed all the traffic in her town was infrint of her driving at granny speeds. She wanted to get home, Sam wanted them all to hurry up, or get off the roads.

Why was this damned journedy taking so long!!

In the pool when Darcy had wrapped herself around him, she could feel him growing. It made her smile to herself. The way Sam had blushed at first and stuttered his words. The way she was able to make him melt like that made her feel more powerful than she had ever felt. Her hold on him was growing by the day. And she liked, and he did not protest to this at all.

They eventually pulled up in the garage, closed and locked up the door. Darcy kissed Sam deeply and passionatly. He gripped her hair and wanted more of her her. She pulled away leaving them both breathless.

Darcy grabbed Sam's hand and ran up to her bedroom. She wanted him and she wanted him right now.

They got to the top of the stairs and she pulled his t-shirt off and undid his jeans. The bulk that was there was not going to dissapoint her, she thought. He slipped down her gym shorts and they stubled to her room, Sam shimmying out of his jeans. They fell on to the bed and peeled off their swimsuits.

This was it, the moment they had both been waiting for. All the tenstion, all the chemistry, all the kissing and cuddling had come down to this.

They were going to have sex, the first time for them both.

Would it be painful? DArcy thought.

Will it be akward? What do I do? Were the only things runnung through Sam's mind. Right, he thought, I need to just go for it. Forget about everything. Forget about how Miller was looking at her and laft the other guys there, forget about Dean's comments. It's just me and her. Go for it Sam, no holding back. Love her and be with her.

Adn that is exactley what he did. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N I still don't own Supernatural (Damn it!!) but when I get worlddomination and I do own it, you're all more than welcome to share lol! But Ellie gets first dibs!!!

Again, thanks for the reveiws, I don't have spell checker on my writting application but I will try harder to get my spelling right-thanks for pointing it out Lizzy!!!! Slower typing is obviously needed!!

Hope the last chapter wasn't too graphic or not graphic enough, it's hard to get the balance right!! By the way, what happened to Darcy in the bowling ally in a previous chapter happened to me, also the accident she had at her local pool happened to me too. Needless to say, I'm one clumsy girly!!

Here it goes you guys, just for my favourite readers!!!!

Chapter Six.

Darcy woke up the following morning in her bed, blankets and sheets strewn all over the place, her naked and sore body entangled with a very naked Sam.

Yesterday evening had been good. Not earth moving, "Oh my Lordy the wardrobe just fell apart" experience that the movies and magazines had made sex out to be. But it was only the first time, and it would, hopefully, get better.

The important thing was Darcy had lost her virginity to someone who was going through the same emotions as her and was on the same level of understanding. Sam's commitment was higher on the relationship than Darcy's, but that didn't matter to her. Soon summer would be over, Sam would go back to where ever and Darcy would be back in the same place, with the same boys, only this time, she wouldn't be so shy when it came to making moves.

"Hey." A sleepy Sam stirred dfrom his sleep, rubbed his eyes and looked at Darcy.

"Hey yourself!" She replied, sitting up, keeping her modesty covered with the only sheet on the bed.

Sam sat up and kissed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a look of concern on h is face.

"Nothing." She replied, she was lying ofcourse, she was sore. And tired.

"Cuddle?"

"Sure." They lay down and Sam wrapped Darcy in his arms, she placed a leg over his waist and lay her head on his chest.

"Darcy?" Sam asked.

"Yea?" She looked up at him.

Sam kissed her, lightly, and rolled on to her.

"I love you." He looked at her face. Her eyes widened and she looked at him like a rabbit in headlights, startled.

"I......I love you too, Sammy." She said, hoping he wouldn't hear the doubt in her voice. She was used to guys telling her they loved her, but she never said it back because she never felt it back. She did love him, but not enough, she wouldn't let her self love him completly because it could only be a summer things.

"Can I kiss you?2 He asked, gently touching her cheek.

"Yes."

He kissed her gently at first, Darcy could feel his eagerness and excitement growing. She felt the same electricity pulsating throughout her body. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her other hand on his back to pull him in closer to her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam had gone to get some juice and toast from the kitchen so Darcy had taken this opportunity to quickly change the blood stained sheets. There wasn't as much as she had expected, but it had still been a shock, she was glad she had kept Sam from noticing.

Darcy had made her bed and wrapped up the sheet and shoved it in her laundry hamper and sat back down on the bed as she heard Sam making his way up the stairs with a breakfast tray.

He came through the door, toussled hair, wrinkled jeans and barefoot and chested, smiling as he placed the tray on the night stand.

Darcy had put on Sam's shirt and clean underwear, she felt comforted wearing it, it smelt of him.

"Nice shirt!" Sam smiled, handing Darcy a glass of juice.

"I know, it belings to my boyfriend." She teased, taking a long and refreshing drink.

"Oh? Who is he?"

"Some guy, he's tall, dark hair, blue eyes. You might know him." They looked at eachother and smiled.

Sam took the glass from Darcy and took his hands in hers.

"What's going to happen after summer's over?" He asked, he didn't want to ask her this, but theyy both needed to know that summer was nearly over, only three weeks untill school and hitting the road again.

"Well, I'll go back to school, and you'll go with your dad and Dean to where ever it is you guys are headed." She didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not to ruin a good time with a sad talk about where they go from here.

"I love you, and I don't want to leave you." He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Well, we don't have a choice Sam. We're just kids, no one's going to listen to what we want." This was why it was sjust supposed to be a summer thing. No strings, no commitments, no love. But Sam had turned it around and that's what it was, complicated and confusing young love.

"It's not fair. I want to stay and be with you. Don't you-" Sam was interrupted by a passionate and forecful kiss.

"Let's make the most of the time alone we have." Darcy said, before kissing him again., and he gave in.

Darcy stradled Sam's lay and placed kisses all over his face and neck.

"Come with me." She said, getting off him and standing up, taking his hand. He stood and walked with her across the hally and in to the bathroom, where she bagan to take his jeans off and undress herself she turned to open the shower door and switched on the water, Sam placed his hands on her hips and kissed her upper back and shoulders, they stepped in and allowed the water to flow over them as they kissed and explored eachothers bodies.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean woke up in a strange room, in a strange bed. It took him all of five minutes to realise he was in Haley Brookes's bedroom. He had drunk way to much at the pool party and things had gotten weird for him that evening.

Hayley was hot, smoking hot, but he couldn't do his usual thing which was seducing the girl, making a move and then doing the deed two or three times at least. Only this time, the deed waas only done once before he suggested more drink and passed out cold.

The whole time he was kissing Hayley, touching her body, pleasing her, he was thinking of one person.

Vickcy Jensen.

No girl had EVER made a lasting impression on him. But all of a sudden, Vicky was the last thing on his mind at night and the first thing on his mind in the morning. She was on his mind when he was driving, showering, sleeping, esting, and even when he was with another girl.

This is so not good, he thought to himself.

Dean dragged himself out of the bed and dressed. Hayley was sleeping deply. Better to leave now while she's out for the count than have her drape himself over him. He felt so uncomfortable with her last night, hence the drinking himself in to oblivion.

Dead silently made his way out of the room and down the hall. He made his way down the stairs and to the front door. He remembered the way to Darcy's, but didn't have his car so it would be a long walk.

The sun was scorching hot and bright, and Dean was far too hungover to have any energy for the walk.

Dean had been walking for aroung twenty minutes before a car pulled up infront of him. A slender figure with long ash blonde hair cascading down her back in a ponytail.

Vicky!!

"Hey there handsome! Need a ride?" She asked him.

"Couldn't have come at a better time." He smiled. Damn her, being the knight in shining armour!

"Well, hop in mister. I havn't got all day you know!" She smiled him, eyeing him up behind her dark sun glasses.

Dean and Vicky got in her black Range Rover. The air conditioning was blasting out ice cold air, the leather seats were hot and a local readio station was playing quitely from the speakers.

These kids were obviously used to luxery, Dean thought.

"I thought you were on vacation with your folks?" Dean asked, looking at Vicky's long tanned legs. Damn she looked good in those tiny shorts! he thought.

"Yeah, I was. Got bored so figured I'd come back." She explained, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Got bored of Bora Bora?" He raised an eye brow.

"Well, yeah! That and there was this guy follwing me around and I needed to get away from him."

"What sort of guy?"

"A guy from school, well, he used to go to our school but he moved to New Jersey."

"And he turned up from New Jersey to where you were on vacation?"

"Yea."

"why did he leave town?"

"He was stalking me. He had to move because he wasn't allowed withing fifty feet of me. When he turned up at the villa I freaked. Told my parents I had to come back for school work before I fell behind."

"And you're parents don't know why you came back?"

"Nope, it's better that way. No one freaking out, no cops or lawyers involved. Just peace. Plus, I missed my girl Darcy so had to come back!" She smiled.

"You ok though?" Dean inquired. No one should ever make a girl run away, especially his girl. He mentally kicked himself at that though, she wasn't his girl though!

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks Dean. You want to stop by mine for breakfast? We're nearly there." She asked, hoping to get him back in her room for all sorts of activities.

"Sure, breakfast sounds good. Will there be waffles involved?" He inquired.

"Sure, any thing you want babe." She smiled, pulling in to her drive way.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Darcy had done her assignment for school, it was easy and over and done with in an hour or so. The whole time she was writting away at the desk in her room, Sam flicked through her photo albums and books she had on her night stand.

He came acroos her school diary, with a list of all the assignments and tests she had done this past academic year and the grades she had gotten. The list consisted of A grades and B grades and high percentages. Sam smiled to himself, his girl was smart as well as hot!

"So, what are you going to do at college?" He asked, it was a while to go before they were due to apply, but knowing Darcy, she probably had her plan all laid out and ready to go.

"I really want to study Mythology and Anthropology. Maybe Ancient Languages too." She replied, while she was finishing up her writting.

"Really? Why?" He was taken by surprise. He figured she'd be more of a writter, like a journalist.

"Well, my dad and aunt used to read me fairy stories when I was a kid, Brothers Grimm, Hans Anderson, all the classics and it just made me think. The stories have to originate from somewhere, some thing had to trigger these guys off to make these stories. Maybe these things are real or were real, the same with religion really. Every folk lore had to start some where and from some thing." She replied. Putting her papers in to a file and sitting next to Sam on her bed.

"What about you?" She asked him, placing a had on his knee.

"I don't really know, I'd like to study law or forensics. Go to a good school, get a good degree, get a good job and actually settle some place." He looked like he was day dreaming.

"You don't want to follow in your father's foot steps?" She asked.

"No, I want to have a place I can call home. Get a dog and have a postal address." He smiled at Darcy, he wanted to say he wanting those things with her, but knew it would freak her out, it freaked him out how strong these feelings were.

"Want some thing to eat baby?" She asked him.

"Sure. Dean's still not back. Maybe we should call Hayley and see if he's still with her?"

"Sure, you cook some eggs and I'll make the call."

They made their way down the staris and in to the kitchen.

Sam scrambled up some eggs and grilled some bacon. Darcy had ring Hayley but Dean had left hours ago. As soon as she placed the phone back on the hook, it started to ring. She picked it up.

"Darcy?" The voice said.

"Vicky? You're home?" Darcy replied, shocked. "Thought you were on vacation."

"I was, but came back. Carl showed up."

"Oh my God, are you ok?"

Yeah, I came back as soon as I saw him, he didn't see me though. Guess who I picked up on the way home?

"If you say Miller, I'm coming over there and shaking you untill your head drops off!"

"He wishes!" Vicky replied, laughing. "Dean!"

"Dean? You serious?"

"Yeah I am. He's asleep right now though. I guess I wore him out!" The two friends giggled.

"Victoria Marie Jensen! You bad girl!"

"I couldn't help it, he's so hot. Thing is, I'm a bit worn out now too!"

"How many times Vicky?"

"Four, so far!"

"You total slut!! I hope your using protection!"

"Ofcourse I am! How about you and Sam?"

"A few times."

"Come one girl, I want details!"

"Since yesterday, three, and we showered together, it was nice."

"I hope YOU used protection."

"Ofcourse we did!"

"Good, I hope you're having fun sweetie!"

"Plenty!! Sarah come's back tonight, so we need to be out of here in a few hours though."

"No sweat, come to mine. I'm parent free for another week!"

"That's ok?"

"Sure it is! Come over when ever, door's always unlocked. Just make sure if the floor boards are sqeuaking you stay down stairs!" They giggled before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Darcy sat at the table as Sam placed a plate of eggs and bacon infront of her.

"Dean's at Vickys, she's invited us over there for the night." She said, tucking in to the delicous smelling food, starving hungry.

"At Vicky's?" Sam raised an eye brow.

"Yeah Sam, they both got lucky."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean woke up to Vicky kissing his chest.

"Hey. Trying to seduce me?" He asked, pleased with the attention he was getting from her.

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Nope. I like it." He pulled her face to his and kissed him, she straddled him, her hands roaming all over his bare chest.

He was desperate for her, wanting to breath her in. Her youth, her beauty, her eagerness. She hypnotised him with her every move. When she was cooking breakfast and singing along to crappy pop music, she was amazing. The way she shouted at the news when it interrupted her dancing in time to the tunes while cleaning away the dishes. She was riveting. The way she smelled, tasted and felt beneath him. She was breath taking.

She was perfect. Oh boy, thought Dean, he was in love. Or at least he though he was, he had never really thought about his feelings for girls before, but this was intense and surreal to him.

"Hey Vicky!" A familiar voice shouted out as a door slammed somewhere.

Vicky stopped kissing him.

"Get dressed, my girls here with her guy!" She informed him. And got off the bed, picked up his clothes and threw them in his general direction before leaving the room to go downstairs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So then Darcy and I got kicked out the ally and told we were banned from going back there unless we paid for a new vending machine!" Sam laughed as he told Vicky the story of their date, the whole time Darcy blushed and sat on Sam's lap.

"Oh my God, you're kidding me! Just don't ever take her swimming, she is constantly slipping on the wet tiles and landing on her ass!! Like that one time she slipped on the tiles, fell in to a totally buff lifegaurd who fell on the floor too! Then he went to help her up and she slipped again mid stance and ended up kicking him in the balls!" Vicky recalled.

"Not my finest of moments though!" Darcy explained. "Hey Dean!"

Dean appeared in the door way, looking well and truly tired, and over sexed.

Darcy shot her friend a knowing look and Vicky smiled back innocently.

"Hungry?" Vicky asked. Dean walked over to her, snaked an arm around her wait and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Starving." He replied.

"How about pizz, beer and movies?" Vicky suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Sure thing." Dean said.

"How bout Darcy takes us to her place, you pick up your car and go in to town to get food and we'll come back here and get the t.v set up?" Vicky suggested.

Dean kissed her on the cheek.

"Good plan baby. Let's hit the road Sammy."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Dean and Sam had picked up the Impala and were cruising on down to town with the directions the girls had given them.

"What was that back there with Vicky?" Sam asked.

"What thing?" Dean replied.

"Calling her baby, putting your arm around her, kissing her. You're never like that with girls dude."

"I like her, she's cool."

"you LIKE her like her?"

"Shut up Sammy."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So, you and Dean huh?" Darcy asked, as she and Vicky got the t.v room ready for when the guys got back.

"Yeah, and?" She replied.

"Are you two going out now?"

"No!" Vicky snorted at her friend.

"Why not?" They sat on the large soft sofa.

"Because he's never in one place long enough. What about you and Sam?"

"He said he loved me."

Vicky gasped.

"Did you say it back?"

"Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

"Well, kinda, I guess. I don't know if it's love like in the movies, but it feels strong. But he'll go with Dean and his dad and I'll stay behind so there isn't much point really in keeping it going." Darcy said, in asnwer to her friend.

"I guess. Have you told Sam this?"

"No. He thinks we can make it work but I don't see how. I don't know if I want to either. It was a summer romance and that's how it shoud stay. I sound awfull don't I?" She asked her friend.

"Not at all. Look, there's two and a half weeks left. make the most if it."

"Do I tell him?"

"Do you like having sex with him?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't tell him. Trust me, the second you tell him is the second the arguments start. Keep it between us ok?"

"Thanks Vicky, you're such a good frien." Darcy leant over and gave her friend a hug.

"I know! Just call me your own personal agony aunt!"

The girls giggled and heard the front door open and shut and they two guys walked in carrying two huge pizza boxes, a stak of movies and a very large ammount of beer. 


	8. Another Authors Note

Hey everyone,

Just to say, I'm moving house this week and it'll be probably three weeks before my internect is connected. In the mean time, I'll write new chapters and post them when I manage to get to the library.

Thank you so much for the great reveiws and the help and hints.

Hopefully I'll also bee getting e new computer for christmas so I'll have spell checker!!

Thanks for your patience guys, it means alot to me.

Also, I'm thinking of dedicating one chapter to demons and such things of the supernatural as I'm getting stuck for hwat to write, but as soon as that flows I'm sure the rest will follow!

Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxx 


	9. Chapter 7

A/N Still don't own Supernatural so I'm sorry I can't share the boys with you!!! If I did then I would give you all a slice!!!

Thanks for the reviews, messages and thumbs up guys, you all rock!!!

I have a tiny nightstand and a mattress in my place at the moment so I'm REALLY uncomfortable and cold when writing this!! So you guys had better like it lol!!

If you like my story, go check out Davids-Gurl222, She's on my favourite author and story list, her Supernatural fics are immense!!!

Chapter Seven.

The foursome stayed at Vicky's parent free home for a further two nights, chilling out, watching movies and drinking beer.

During this time Dean got to know Vicky a little better and found he had underlying feelings for her. And these were not feelings of lust, they were feelings of friendship and of intimacy. Something he had not actually felt with other girls. He was enthralled by her and Sam and Darcy had to practically drag him away from Vicky's place, not wanting to turn up to the Singer household minus a Winchester.

The whole drive back Dean couldn't get Vicky out of his head. He kept his radio up loud and windows down, any thing to get the feeling that he was leaving something behind out of his head.

In the other car, Vicky had decided to take the BMW to her father's house, her Triumph was great, but after driving her aunt's car she had quickly gotten used to having the luxurious soft top back. It wouldn't upset her father, she would just say that because of the heat she wanted the soft top. Simple.

"Do you love me?" Sam asked quickly, he had been thinking about it and didn't mean to blurt it out like that.

"You know I do Sammy." Darcy was uncomfortable with Sam asking this, especially after the conversation she had with Vicky a few days before.

"Then why do I feel that you're not too upset about summer being over in a fortnight?" He was serious and wanted to know where things were going with Darcy.

"Because I know it'll be hard when we have to go our separate ways and I don't want our last days talking about how upset we are Sam." Her patience was wearing thin now and she was bored.

"I just feel like this was just a summer thing to you." He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and hardened his jaw.

"What?!" Darcy slammed on her breaks and pulled over quickly to the side of the road. Good job this part of the journey was quiet or there would have been am accident.

"What the hell Sam? Why are you doing this? What is your problem today? You've been quiet and mopey all day!" She shouted at him, taking off her seat belt and getting out of the car and slamming the door as hard as she could. Defiantly a good job she wasn't in the ancient Triumph!

Sam got out of the car and followed Darcy as she was walking up the road, her anger fuelling her speed.

"Darcy, wait!" He caught up with her and grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He placed both hands on her shoulders so she couldn't walk away without a struggle.

"Sam let go of me." She shouted, trying to get away.

"Not until you talk to me Darcy." He shook her angrily.

"SAM YOU'RE HURTING ME, LET GO!" She had tears in her eyes and was yelling at him hysterically.

Sam saw how scared she was of him and loosened his grip but pulled her in for a hug. Darcy was crying in to his chest.

"You're going to leave me Sam. You're going to go off with your father and brother and leave me." Part of her didn't want this to be over, but the other part of her knew that her life was so different from Sam's and she just wanted to get back to it. She liked him clinging to her, liked the attention. But at the same time she liked clinging to him too. Darcy just could not make her mind up.

"Shhhh, it's OK baby, it's OK. I didn't mean to scare you Darcy. I love you so much I don't want to leave you. I want to spend my life with you baby, I love you and I want to love you for the rest of my life. I want us to be together for ever." He poured his heart out to her, slightly embarrassed that he was telling her all of this, but needed to get it out in the open.

Dean saw the familiar car on the side of the road, saw his brother and friend, and thought the worst. Had something happened to Vicky? Had they broken down? What was wrong? All these thoughts were spinning around in his head at 100mph. Pulling over he quietly got out of the car.

"What's going on here? Every one OK?" He asked, concern spread over his face.

Sam and Darcy broke away, Dean could see she had been crying.

"What's wrong guys?" He asked, getting more and more worried by the second.

"Nothing. Just a silly misunderstanding." Darcy said, covering uo how she really felt.

Dean could see red hand prints on her shoulders beneath the straps of her strappy top.

"Sam get in the car." Dean ordered. "NOW!" His look was stone cold.

Sam could see he was serious so made his way to the Impala with out saying anything, only looking at the ground.

Dean made his way over to a shaken Darcy and placed a hand on her elbow.

"You ok?" He looked in to her eyes and could see she wasn't.

"We argued about what's going to happen after the summer." She replied, wanting to just get the Hell out of dodge.

"Did he hurt you? Darcy, answer me honestly."

"No, just upset me. Dean, what is going to happen?"

"You'll go back to school and we'll just do what we always do Darce. You know this."

"But I love him Dean, I can't go back to school without him. I'll miss him too much."

"I know you will, but it'll get easier OK? I promise it does. Now you get yourself home, I'll talk to Sammy and see if you guys can patch things up for the rest of the summer."

Darcy nodded and walked over to her car and got in without taking a second glance at Sam.

As she drove away, Sam could feel his heart breaking. He had hurt his girl and didn't understand why.

Dean got in the car and looked at his brother.

"Why did you do it Sammy?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"I don't know. I feel so confused. Summer's ending and I don't want to leave her. If I break her heart it'll be easier for her when we leave. But I blurted it all out, how I feel about her. Dean what am I going to do?"

"You're going to give her some space for a few hours, then apologise. You freaked her out big time Sam. She might just ask you to stat away or she might just ask you to stay close, either way, you've got to honour what she asks of you."

"I know." Sam ran his hands through his hair. He had hurt her physically and emotionally then added to her confusion with his confession.

Dean started the car. In order to give Darcy space he needed to keep his speed down and stop at every opportunity along the way.

After three pit stops the two hour journey had turned on to a five hour journey. Dean had now insited on stopping at a bar.

Pretty girls and beer was what he needed to take Vicky off his mind, and to put some distance between Sam and Darcy.

Dean pulled over and stopped the car and got out.

"Come on Sam, let's have a few beers, shoot some pool."

Sam rolled his eyes and got out the car. Maybe a few beers with his brother would help him chill out. Just to stop thinking about what had happened and what was going to happen would probably make things easier.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The drive home had been torture for Darcy, pain full even. But as more pain full as it was now. She had been home for eight hours now, and Sam hadn't come back.

And John was busy in his guest room, and Bobby had asked his daughter to sit on the family room for a chat.

He felt just as awkward as she did at this moment in time.

"Sweetie, I had a call from your aunt Sarah." He began.

Darcy knew where this was going, and it was not good.

"She said she found the Triumph in the drive and figured you'd been home so went up to your room to see if you bought laundry home. Baby, she found your sheets in your hamper and one of Sam's shirts." Bobby looked at his daughter, she was sat quietly and seemed to have shrunk as she sat in the arm chair curled in to herself.

"Darcy, you're my little girl, and I know you're growing up. But we need to talk about this."

"Dad. It's ok. We were safe." She didn't want to talk about this, not now and not ever. Especially with John just down the hall and Sam not being here with her to do this.

"I'm glad you were safe Darcy, but I wish you would have spoken to me first."

"And say what dad? I'm going to do it with Sam so can you keep the t.v up to avoid embarrassment?" She found herself loosing her temper for the second time that day.

"Darcy please, I'm your father, I want to look out for you and protect you. Keep my baby girl safe. I can't do that when you run away and keep secrets from me." Bobby was struggling to keep his cool.

"Well, I'm here now dad and I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean called me earlier when you were in the shower."

Darcy looked alarmed and Bobby continued.

"He said Sam looked pretty mad and Dean said you looked pretty frightened. And that you had hand prints on your shoulders." Bobby looked at his daughter for confirmation and looked at her in horror as she recoiled in to herself and wrapping her arms around her even tighter, this movement gave him the confirmation he needed.

"My baby girl." He said, going over to her chair and squatting next to her, putting his arms around her.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked.

"No, please don't." SHe said, hugging her father.

"Alright, I won't. And I won't tell John either, but I want you to tell me something. Do you love him?"

"Yes. It was meant to be a summer romance, just a little pointless thing daddy, and then it all changed. And now we're going in two different directions."

"Oh baby girl. It's hard I know, but I promise you, you'll be just fine. I promise baby."

Darcy held on to her father even tighter, this is a moment when a girl needs her daddy the most, to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The skinny red head girated up against Sam as they danced together, throwing some very saucy moves on the small dance floor near the juke box. She was barely clothed in a mini skirt and cropped halter top and knee high boots. The outfit screamed slut, but there was something about hooking up with her and drinking all those shots and beers that was making him forget all about what was to come in two weeks.

Dean had left sometime ago with a curvaceous, black haired and brown eyed goddess with a large smile littered across his face.

Skinny red kissed Sam, thrusting her tounge in to his mouth and grabbing at his hair to bring her close to him.

"Stop." He said, pulling away from her. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." He slurred, before dashing quickly out of the bar and in to the fresh air.

As the cool midnight fresh air hit him, he felt his stomach churn. How could he do this to Darcy?

His head span and span as if it were in a washing machine. He fell to his knees, placed his hands on the floor and vomited.

A pair of hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him away from the puddle and in to a sitting position.

"Sammy, you OK?" Dean's voice echoed in his ears and was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Darcy packed her bags and put them in the back seat of her car. She was hurting right now and needed some space. Which is why she was spending her last two weeks of summer in Arizona with Vicky. The plan was to go to Vicky's and get her aunt to tak them to the airport for a much needed escape. Extreme sun, extreme fun! Was always Vicky's motto for last minute holidays to hot destinations.

Darcy had to face facts, she was never going to see Sam again, it was stupid to have fallen for him anyway. He was everything she wanted except perminant. She was going to party hard for two weeks then study hard at school and live it up at weekends, just as she had done before the summer, before she met Sam.

"You really want to go sweetie?" Bobby appeared by the car and gave his daughter a hug.

"Yeah, I need to go daddy. I need to get this out of my system before I gp back to school." She replied, taking in her father's smell for the last time.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo."

"You too daddy." She let go of her father, gave him a kiss on the cheek and got in to the car. "Love you lots." She said, putting her sunglasses on.

"Love you too Darcy. Call me when you get there OK?" He ruffled her hair and took a step back as she started the engine.

"Will do. Bye daddy, see you soon!"

She drove off and felt a tear, she probably would not see her father again until next summer or Easter.

Darcy turned up her radio, Bree Larson was playing, it was the only song of hers that Darcy knew the words too, and she sang along as loud as she could with the wind blasting through her hair.

This was freedom.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N So sorry for the short chapter!! Will make it up to you all with a HUGE scandal and surprise!

Not sure whre I'm going with this now, lost my creative streak and I seem to have my muse packed away in a box somewhere. Guess I better find it quick!!

Hope you're all enjoying Darcy's story still. Thanks for reveiwing guys, means alot to me.

If this chapter sucks, it's because I had to throw most of my clothes out today because I can't fit them all in to my new room. I might have been a tad too ruthless because I have only four pairs of knickers and two bras and aroung five pairs of socks left, and now only own seven pairs of jeans!! So needless to say, I now have to borrow clothes from my friends like a poor person. Boo hoo!!! At least my local hobo will be warm this winter!!

Chapter Eight.

Darcy Had been back at school for two weeks, making it a month sinc she saw Sam last. And truth be told, she was managing. The two weeks in Arazonia had done her good, her and Vicky sunbathed, partied and relaxed. Vicky had made her go to a psa for an entire day of treatment and after that she turned a corner. She was fine, over her romance. She was glad it had happened, glad to have experienced love, but was determined to put off another relationship untill college at least. She had began to understand that this was her life, and right now she was young and didn't want or need any one to hold her back and tie her down.

Darcy was hurrying to her next class when all of a sudden she found herself on the floor, her boks scattered every where and a familiar face smiling down on her.

"Darcy, I'm sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." Miller Brookes held out his had and helped Darcy up.

"I'm ok, thanks." She blushed, leaning down to pick up her books, Miller helped her.

"How was the rest of your summer?" He asked, keeping hold of her Human Biology in Evoloution text book and her pencil case.

"It was good, yours?" She began walking towards the lunch hall, Miller followed, still not having handed her text books over.

"Boring really. How's Sam doing?" Miller had a look of sorrow on his face, Darcy's had just remained msiling.

"I don't know really. His family travells alot so he doesn't get a chance to call."

"I'm sorry to hear that Darce. I could tell he was really hooked on you." Miller came to a stop and took hold of Darcy's hand and pulled her close to him for a private moment.

"Are you really ok? I mean, you guys were inseaperable."

"Yes Miller, we're fine. It was a summer thing and nothing more. We were friends who got close for a while. It didn't mean any thing."

Miller's eyes widened.

"Really? No strings then?"

"Nope, no strings." Darcy was getting really annoyed at this guy.

"So you're both free to see other people?"

"Yeah we are. But right now I don't want to date any one, I just want to get the first few weeks of school out of the way before I get in to any thing else so please don't ask me out again." Darcy grabbed her book and pencil case off him and hurried in to the lunch room to find her partner in crime and and share the latest school time gossip.

Miller was left stood by the side of the hall way completley ecstatic.

Darcy and Sam were just a summer thing, there was nothing serious and no strings attatched to either party. Darcy was free to see other people, and Sam was free to see other people. It was perfect. He had waited long enough since he saw the two together during the school break. Time to get the ball rolling and work out how to execute his plan to get the person he had craved so very much on those long and hot days.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Dean and Sam were holed up in the motel room while John fixed the car that had decided it was too tired to drive any longer.

They were in some town along the Georgia state line. Sam was quiet and mopey. Dean was bored and annoyed at Sam for not being more entertaining.

"Sam, when are you going to quit brooding like a bitch and get over it?" Dean had miraculously come across a yo-yo in a drawer beside the bed and was messing arund with it like a school kid. Any thing to keep him occupied.

"I'm not brooding like a bitch Dean. I'm upset." He replied, running his hands through his hair, a habbit in which he taken up for some reasin he wasn't too sure of himself.

"Yeah man, you are."

"Look, I'm tired, and being stuck here with you is pushing me too far Dean." Sam stood up in a fret and started pacing the room. "I could be at a school right now, with friends, taking classes and joining clubs, getting ready to choose colleges. But no, I have to follow you and dad everywhere. Well I'm sick of it. And i'm sick of always eating junk food, sleeping in strange beds and moving all the time." Sam stormed out of the motel room door just as John was about to walk through it, he didn't know where the nearest pay phone was but he needed to find it, just to leave a message on Darcy's machine to say he missed her, and yet again tell her how sorry he was.

"What was that about?" John asked, walking over to the now vacant bed and sitting down.

"Sam misses Darcy and he misses being normal. He was just over reacting." Dean continued to play with his yo-yo.

"Really? That all?"

"No. He wants to be at school. He wants a place to live." Dean sulked. He hated it when his brother had the last word like that.

"You think I should send him to school?"

"Well that would be the legal thing to do dad." Dean stopped, held the toy in his hands and looked at his father. They both had a similiar look on their faces. The look of conflict.

"Pack up Dean, when Sam gets back we're out of here." John stood up to clean his hands at the bathroom sink.

"Where we going to?" Dean got up and pulled his duffle out from under the bed, and started to shove his few clothes out the drawer beside the wall in to the old, beaten up dark green bag.

"I hear there's a house haunting in an old mansion out Dakota way. Owner said something about a gate keeper's hut being available to rent cheap." John walked out the bathroom and started to pack Sam's things up.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at his father. He knew what this meant.

"Darcy and Bobby live in Dakota."

"I know."

The two men started to pack up their room and loads up the car. Now all they had to do was wait for Sam to show up. He was really pissed, so it could be one hell of a long wait.

After an hour or so, give or take a few minutes, Dean decided to go down to the diner, grab a few burgers and go back to the room. When he got there, Sam was back and full of smiles for his family.

"Burger?" Dean asked, handing Sam a grease covered paper package. Sam took it gratefully.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I went off on one earlier." Sam unwarpped his burger and took a bite.

Dean shrugged and began to eat too.

"No worries." He said with a mouth full.

"One of those for me Dean?" John asked.

Dean handed him a burger, and the three ate silently.

"Know where we're headed next?" Sam asked.

"Nope." John shook his head and gave his eldest son a look which he knew meant that the location of their next stop was going to be a surprise.

Sam is going to be so psyched, Dean thought, unless he decides to get all wimpy about how Darcy's going to not want to see him.

Without a word, the three of them finished their food, discarded the rubbish and made their way out the newly fixed car, and got in.

Sam sat in the back and made himself comfortable. If his dad didn't know where they were going, it was going to be a long ride. Sam shut his eyes and thought about Darcy. He hoped she got his message.

=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Darcy listened to the message for a third time with Vicky looking annoyed.

"You said he knew it was a summer thing. Why is he saying he loves you?" Vicky asked, not convinced her friend had told her the honest truth about breaking up with her summer boyfriend.

"Because he needs to get over it." Darcy deleted the message. "There's a party at Miller's tonight. Want to go?"

"Sure, you know I'm never one to turn down a party." She smiled at her friend. "Can I raid your closet?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Darcy smiled.

"What? You know I love your clothes!"

"Yea but you never ask! What's gotten in to you?" The girls smiled at eachother as they made their way up to Darcy's room.

"Nothing since Dean left." That answer eanred Vicky a playful slap on the arm and a gasp of mock shock.

"Miss Jensen! How dare you corrupt my mind like that!"

"Oh it's nothing you'venot heard before!" The girls giggled and Darcy flopped down on her bed.

"So can I borrow your pink and white halter dress?" Vicky asked, her head in the closet, rummaging through the immense mass of clothes.

"Sure, there's some fake Channel pumps in there too somewhere."

"Fake Channel? I taught you well!"

Neither of the girls could afford the real thing, but Sarah freqeuntly went abroard to Spain where knock offs were cheap and no one could really tell the difference. Besides, it was the next best thing.

"Vicks, why are you wearing my Denim pants?" Darcy sat up and inspected the clothes her friend was wearing earlier."And are those my socks?"

Vicky withdrew here head from the closet and chewed her bottomw lip.

"Please tell me that is NOT my favourite shirt?"

"Guilty." Vicky shrugged at her friend.

"How did I not notice earlier? How did you get hold of them?" Darcy looked at her friend, she couldn't stay mad, it was kind of funny.

"Well, I know where you hide your spare key. And I had a major clothes sort out and got rid of a few too many items."

Darcy began to laugh so much, tears fell down her face and her ribs started to hurt.

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me you at least kept your underwear?!" Darcy managed to out her sentence together and stop laughing in wait for her frineds response.

Vicky shook her head and looked at the floor, making Darcy laugh again.

"Just promise me you'll go shopping on the weekend. I kind of need my underwear back!" Darcy by now had fallen off the bedand landed with a thump on the floor and gve her frined a startled look, which set the other girl off in to pearls of hysterics.

By now, Sarah had appeared in the door way and was watching, amused by the youths antics.

"Please tell me you girls aren't going to wet your pants on the carpet?" Sarah crossed her arms and smiled.

"Vicky gave all her clothes away and has stolen mine!" Darcy laughed.

"I'll give them back!"

"Ok, but you can keep the socks and panties!" They were laughing so much Sarah started to look on in alarm.

"Ok girls, you're freaking me out with all the red faced, tear causing laughter, so just cool it ok?" SHe requested.

The hysterical laughter turned in to quiet giggles.

"Plans tonight?" The older woman asked.

"No, we're hitting up a party at Miller's, but we'll be back early." Darcy stood up and went to her closet to get out the outfit Vicky had been looking for.

"We?? You're staying Vicks?" Sarah went and sat down on the bed. Sarah was the coolest aunt any one oculd have asked for, she wasn't young enough to be a sister, nor was she old enough to be a mother to these teenagers. SHe was in the middle, a perfect balance.

"If that's ok, I kind of don't have any PJ's either." Vicky smiled as Darcy sturggled to hold in yet another round of hysterics.

"Wow, you really did have a clear out didn't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yup, more room for new clothes. And an excuse to rummage around in Darcy's closet of wonders!" Vicky got up and began to search for an outfit for her friend.

"Well I'll let you guys get ready. Pizza?"

"Yeah!" The teens replied in unison. "And martini's?" Darcy asked.

"I do have to be responsible some of the time you know." Was Sarah's reply.

The girls looked at eachother and smiled before walking over to the older woman and showering her in hugs and compliments about her being the best aunt in the world.

"Ok, ok, ok. On small martini each. One." Sarah gave in and smiled as the girls squealed with delight and began to hold hands and jump around. Sarah walked out before they got her to join in with the jumping too.

Those girls kept her young and happy, and she had missed them while Darcy had been away. Occasionally Vicky came over to say hi or use Darcy's books, but the two of them together made her feel like she was one of them. She would miss them when they went to college after high school the year after next.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


	11. Chapter 9

A/N I still Don't own Supernatural, no matter how I hard I try or how much I flutter my eye lashes, I still can't get that damn Eric Kripke to sign them over!

Hope you guys are still enjoying. Here's a chapter dedicated to what our lovely Winchester's do best, apart form making girls fall in love with them! I hope this idea hasn't been done before.

Keep the reveiws comming!!!!

Chapter Nine,

John pulled the car up at the old mansion house and told Sam he was to go with the owners to the gate keeper's cottage at the bottom of the long drive and unpack their bags and to keep them there untill he and Dean got back.

The trio walked up to the large oak front door and rang the bell.

It was an old bell, just like they had in the Adam's Family, but it didn't make the screaming sound like the one in the t.v programme.

" opened the heavy door and looked nervously at the odd trio on his step. He had heard that the Winchester's would be the ones he needed to sort out his problem.

You see, Daniel Garison had inherited this large and ancient mansion house from his father well over twenty years ago, but he had been living with his wife and children in Florida, but had recently decided to move back to Dakota as his children had now moved away and had families of their own. Martha had been reluctant, saying that his father had felt something strange residing in the house with them, but Daniel had told her not to be so silly and persuaded MArthat that the move would be good for them. As they were reaching retirement, Dakota had plenty for them, local ammenities and easy work to do on the house and the vast acres of gardens that came with the property.

A few weeks in and the noises had begun to get louder, things moving to new destinations where neither Martha or Daniel had put them, handprints appearing in misted mirrors and windows. Two and a half months in, the mischeif had ascelated to violence and what ever entity was in the house, it wanted them out.

Researching the history of the house, Sam had discovered it used to be a farm, and the mansion was the home to the owner who imprisoned slaves to work his lands and was harsh and cruel to them. History had lead the trio to the knowledge that the farm owner had been slain in his bed one night as his wife who had fallen in love with one of the slaves could not bear to see him hurt these unfortunate people any longer. She had slit his throat with a sharp farming tool used to skin animals.

The farmer had one son, who found his father and laerted the authorities. Police not being as on the ball as they could have been back then, thought it was a random attack from a local rival farmer and the widow was then given the power of her husband to over see the runnings of the land until her son came of age to take over.

The son turned twenty one and took a wife and she was carrying his child when he came across his mother who was dying, confessing to priest on her death bed as to what she had done to her husband all those years ago. She was telling the priest how afraid she was that her soul would be condemmed to hell and she would never be at peace.

The son hearing this became so consumed with anger that he had a hear attack and died. His widow birthed a son and as soon as he had turned twenty one and took over the farm and mansion, she died in mourning, as all her time had been dedicated to freeing the slaves and houseing the ones who wanted to stay and working in the land her self, that when her son came to take over from her, she finally had time to mourn.

John seemed to think that the ghost haunting the mansion house was the that of the son who over heard his mother's confession. It seemed like unfinished business as he didn't have the chance to spread word of his fathers murder. then again, Sam argued that it could be the ghost of the mother, trapped by her guilt from killing her husband and causing the death of her son.

Dean decided to put in his theory of the ghost being the husband. Staying in the house because he felt he had to oversee the running of the place.

But when they all looked in to the more recent history, there had never been any mention of the haunting.

"Mr. Garison, I'm John Winchester, these are my boys, Sam and Dean. May we come it?" John spoke gently to the older man who seemed shaken and pale.

nodded and walking to the library with the three following closely behind him.

As they reached the vast room at the southern wing of the large house, shut the door.

"You'll have to forgive the silence of our home. My wife is at the gate keeper's lodginng preparing for your stay. We have been slighty sceptic about the theories of hauntings and ghosts. We have also been preoccupied with our youngest son." The older man began, he looked older than his sixty five years, pale and withdrawn. He had deep grey shadows under his eyes.

"Your youngest son?" Sam began. "We thought you inly had one?"

"We have three. All my fore fathers only had one sone, I have three. My youngest, Andrew has been missing for sometime."

"How long?" Sam pushed, earning himslef a look from Dean and John which warned him he was treading on shaken grounds.

"We moved here three months ago, and four and a half months ago was the last we heard from him. He travelled a lot, never one to settle down any where for too long. A free spirit my daughter in law's called him. Last we heard he was back packing through Dubai. He never lost tough for long before now. The authorities out there wont take us seriously. Say they have many cases of missing people every week."

"I'm sorry to hear that." John started. "If you would like to show Sam to the cottage, we can begin to our work."

looked over to Sam and nodded.

"This way my boy, there's sandwiches and soda down there and some videos Martha found for your stay." He could see Sam wanted to be else where, and picked up that he needed comfort and stability. When he and John had spoken on the phone, he had offered them the place for free if they could sort out the ghost problem. They could have it as long as thye wanted if they could do a few odd jobs too, such as mow the lawns and clean the guttering. Sounded like a great opportunity for Sam to stay in school for longer than a few months.

Sam followed the old man out the room and out the house. It was a short walk down the gravel drive way they had just come down. The land was vast and beautiful and full of green grass, hedges and flower beds and rockeries. He was going to like it here.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

John and Dean had gone through every room of the house waiting for the enitity to creep up on them and make a move. So far, there was nothing. And after four hours, they were getting cold, tired and hungry.

"Dad, you think this place really is haunted, or just an old man and his wife getting bored with early retirement?" Dean asked as he met his father on the fourth floor landing.

"I'm not sure, he did look pretty freaked earlier, and tired. I think there is something going on but I think it's attatched to the Garison's and not the house." John replied.

"If it's attatched to the Garison's then-" Dean started, just as the elderly couple and Sam burst through the front door scared out of their minds.

"DAD! DEAN!" Sam shouted, scared, while the Garison's made a run for it to the library where the Winchester's had been hours before.

John and Dean came running down the three flights of stairs as fast as their legs would let them with out toppling over.

"Sam, what is it?" John reached his youngest son and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"The ghost, it came to the house, it started shouting and wailing and moving furniture." Sam was shaking.

A scream came from the study.

"Dean, go to the Garison's, help them." John orderd, and Dean ran off to the direction the scream had come from.

"Sammy, what did it say?"

"It was crying, it was a guy crying. He kept saying over and voer again, "find me". Dad, they're pretty freaked out."

"Was it angry?"

"What? Yeah dad it was angry, that's what keeps ghosts here!"

John started to run to where the others were, and Sam followed close to him.

When they made it to the library, they entered the circle Dean had cast out of salt.

The eery figure of a tall young man in his mid early thirties came in to the room. He was wearing torn knee length bermuda shorts and a white t-shirt that was torn and covered in blood. He had a large gash down the left side f=of his face and his left eye was missing.

"Find me!" He shouted, books flew off the shelves and Martha started to cry in her husbands arms.

"Andrew?" muttered.

"Find me! Find me now!" The figure shouted and then dissapeard.

"You know him?" Dean asked the older man.

"Thats our son." Martha cried. "That's our Andrew!"

"Didn't you say he went missing just as you guys moved here?" John asked them.

nodded, unable to say anything while his wife cried in shock and pain from her greif. Seeing a ghost was not something one tended to do every day, and seeing the ghost of some one you love and didn't know was dead, was something you were less likely to do just after eating a pleasn't supper of cheese sandwiches.

"Wait," Sam began,"He's asking you to find him. He isn't haunting the house, but haunting you. Maybe he knows he's dead but he can't be at peace because his body's missing." Sam looked at Dean to back him up while his father looked scepital.

"Yeah, maybe Sam's right. Andrew died a violent death and doesn't know how to be anything else but violent now." Dean looked at his father.

John looked at the Garison's.

"we still need to exocrise him. Other wise he'll tear the house down and destroy us along the way. Stay in the circle." He ordered his youngest son and the elerdly couple, who were now both crying in eachothers arms.

John stepped out and got the tools he needed for the job out his bag which was on the otherside of the room. Dean follwed him.

The both began the incantation to send Andrew to where ever it was that exorcised ghosts went and the house shook, lights flickered and the tempreture dropped to below zero.

Sam stood closer to the Garison's, they were afraid.

"Don't look, and hold on to eachother." He told them, hoping they wouldn't have to see what would happen next. grabbed hold of Sam and placed hi in between her and her husband to keep him safe.

It was sol cold now, and an icey wind was blowing, nearly knocking the all over, books were tearin apart, the large havy oak desk skidded across the room.

John and Dean were now shouting the incantation, it was noisy in the room even though they were only ones saying anything. The wind was getting louder and Andrew stood before them. He looked like he was in pain.

"They're comming to see you." He said, looking at his parents who were huddling with Sam. And with that, a large ball of light exploded in the room where the ghost was stadning and they all felt warmth. The light was so bright it was blinding. Even with the darkest pair of sunglasses you wouldn't have been able to keep your eyes open.

The nothing.

It was normal temperature, the lights had stopped flickering and it was quiet. John looked around the room. It was on hell of a mess and would need a huge clean up, but other than it, it was normal again.

Martha and Daniel let go of Sam and eachother and looked around.

BING BONGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

The door bell echoed through out the whole house making every one jump.

John went over to the front door and answered it. Muffled voices travelled down the hall.

John walked in the the room and over the greiving parents in the salt circle.

"It's the police. They have news for you about your son. They're in the living room."

Daniel and Martha looked at eachother and left the room.

"Boys, lets get to work." John said and walked over to the desk. Sam and Dean helped him move it back to its original place, along with the chair. they weren't sure where which order the books were going to go in, so Sam placed them in alphabetical order in piles on the floor while Dean and Johnpicked up loose papers and placed them on the desk.

The worked in silence for an hour, restoring order to the grand room, Daniel came in looking greif stricken and tired.

"They found Andrew's body in an old warehouse in Dubai. He had been mugged and killed just as we were moving in." Daniel raised his hand to his face and tried not to cry.

"Thank you so much for your help. Martha and I are so gratefull to you." He looked at Sam and then at John. "You have a very smart young boy there. And you're all still welcome to stay."

"Thank you." Said John. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"No. Just make sure you get some sleep." Daniel laft the room and the three Winchester's looked at eachother. They gathered there things and made their way out the mansion and to the small cottage that was going to be their home for the forseeable future.

"So Andrew attatched himself to his parents because he wanted them to find his body?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, seems that way Sammy." John replied.

"Do you think that he would have just dissapeard when the cops told his parents?" Dean added to the conversation.

"Who knows. He probably would have stayed around, but he wouldn't have been at peace, and his poor folks would have had to get us in to sort it eventually." John looked at his two boys.

"Sam, you really think you'll be happy here?"He asked his youngest son.

"Yeah, I do."

"Even if Darcy and you don't work things out?" He continued. Dean stayed silent. Darcy? He had forgotten all about her. She mustn't live too far away from here. And if Darcy was close, that would mean Vicky was close too.

"Yeah dad, we can still be friends. I made friends with some other people when we stayed here during the summer. I think it'll be work out." Sam was hopeful Darcy and him would be together finally, but if they didn't, there wasn't much Sam would be able to do about that. Carrying on as normal in the same school would be hard, but time could heal, or so he had heard.

They reached their new home and walked in through the front door. The place was a mess. The sofa was upside down, the dining table and chairs were scatteres all over the place and cuhions had burst making the place look like it had been a victim of a snow storm.

John sighed.

"We'll tidy tomorrow. Lets hit the hay." 


	12. Chapter 10

A/N I Still don't own Supernatural, but you guys already knew that!!

Still moving stuff over to my new house, actualy move day is Saturday, so after the weekend there should hopefully be more updates, yey!!

Thanks for all the reveiws you guys, keep them coming!!!

Chapter Ten.

Darcy was walking through the long hall way of the eastern block of the school with Vicky and Miller to their English class.

Miller had taken to hanging out with the girls as much as possible. Most of the time he had showed up to where ever they were uninvited and joined in. Clothes shopping on weekends, at the pool, in the art rooms at lunch break, you name it, he popped up out of nowhere.

Weirdo, Vicky thought.

"What are you doing tonight Miller?" Darcy asked, the untold plan was to find out if Miller was busy, if he was, then the girls were free to do what ever with no danger of him tagging along.

"I'm having dinner with my parent's and sister at the new Italian place in town. It's my parent's anniversary. What about you guys?" He asked.

"Nothing, homework for me. What about you Vick?" Darcy looked at Vicky and knew that they would be doing something tonight, and it wasn't homework.

"Same really. Boring huh?" Vicky replied, and the two girls started playing up how much homework they had to do so no more parties, hoping Miller would back off for a few days.

"Did you see what happened between the new girl and Belinda Cartwright yesterday after school?" Miller asked the girls, who looked at him with blank faces and shook their heads.

"Oh my God!! Bitch fight overload! Belinda thought that the new girl, Carla, was hitting on her man Huw so slapped her in the car park by her fancy new car! Carla obviously wasn't having any of it so slapped her back. I say slap, it was more like a full on right hook! Next thing you know they're both rolling aroung on the floor pulling hair and ripping clothes untill Huw waded in and seaperated them!" Miller informed them.

"Why would she accuse the new girl like that? Was Carla really hitting on Huw?" Darcy asked.

"More like Huw was hitting on Carla!" Vicky began, "He'll do anyone as long as he gets some!"

"True, he always slimes on every girl with a pulse!" Darcy stated.

"DARCY!!" A familiar voice echoed down the hall, but Darcy thought it was just her imaganiation so carried on joking with her friends about who would be hit on by Huw "the spew" next.

"DARCY!! DARCY!!"

A hand landed on Darcy's shoulder and she shreiked with fright and truned around to give a peice of her mind to the ass hole who had scared her and interrupted her conversation.

"Sam?" She blinked, she stood there wordless, looking like an a starteled goldfish.

"Yeah, miss me?" Sam smilled, he was slightly out of breath from running all the way down the hall to catch up with her.

"..........." Darcy didn;t have the owrds to say anything, she thought he was halfway across the country.

"I think what Darcy is trying to say, is hey!" Vicky said nudging her friend hard in her side.

"Sam. Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Darcy had finally remembered how to speak.

"Yeah, cool huh?! My dad got a job about ten miles out from here so it looks like we'll be here a while. It's good to see you again Darce." He placed his hand in her arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just thought you'd be long gone by now." Darcy was still in shock.

The bell rang out through the entire school to let the pupils know it was time to get to class.

"I got to go to class Sam, catch up later?" She said, being towed along by her friend in the direction of her next class.

"Sure, later Darcy!" Sam walked off to his next class which was two rooms away from Darcy.

Sam walked through the door of his American Literature class and sat at a spare table.

There was Miller in the seat opposite him and a short, mousey girl with glasses and a football jock.

"Sam hey! How are you?" Miller asked, his smile widened, this was going to be interesting.

"I'm good Miller, thanks."

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced you guys. This is Carla and Gareth. Cara's new here too and Gareth is a friend of Darcy's."

"Hey dude, what's up?" The jock asked. He was taller than Sam, muscular and had olive skin and brown eyes.

"Not much, it's nice to meet you." Sam was polite. Got out his notebook and pen and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Miller, what's up with Darcy today? She's hardly said two words to me." Gareth asked, not bothering to write the date on his empty sheet of paper. Carla just kept her head down and doodled.

"Well since you practically mauled her the other week at the party, can you blame her?" Miller replied. He knew Sam was listening and was slighlty amused by the situation.

"You're with Darcy?" Sam asked the not too bright jock.

"Dude, I wish! She's one hot peice of ass!" He replied with a smirk, not knowing about her history with the new boy.

If looks could kill, Gareth would have suddenly found himself hanging from the light fixture.

This was when Miller waded in, this was going to be funk, he thought.

"Sam here used to date Darcy. They had a pretty intense relationship over the summer." He smiled between Sam and Gareth.

"Way to go man, I hope you tapped that good!" Gareth laughed.

"That's no way to talk about her." Carla piped up, "She's a nice girl."

Gareth could see the look of anger on Sam's face.

"Woah, sorry man." He put his hands up to show defeat.

"It's ok." Sam finally exhaled.

Miller was dissapointed that there was no violent out burst from Sam, but then again, from what he remembered Sam was the prefect gentleman.

Ahhhh Sam, Miller thought, how vulnerable you look today. How cute and lost you seem. I missed you.

"So Miller, " Sam interrupted his thoughts. "How was the rest of your summer?"

Miller smiled at the shaggy haired boy.

"It was quiet with out you around. You and your brother seemed to liven things up a lot when you visited." Miller kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. He hoped he wasn't blushing or fluttering his eye lashes at the boy! That would give the game away too soon!

"Right class, pop quiz!" The teacher announced as he walked on in to the class room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Darcy had decided to skip class and she had dragged Vicky over to the library, where the young woman behind the desk has blood red hair and a nose ring. She was listening to her iPod loudly and not bothering to pay attention to the girls as they walked over to there usual hiding place behind the last shelves at the back of the room. It was quiet there and no one ever looked there for books, Darcy had spotted it when she was doing some research for a class project two years before. There was a radiator there, and the girls had snuck in two beanbags they picked up form a second hand store and no one had taken them away.

That was often people came to this little sction.

Darcy flounced down on to the nearly threadbare bean bag and sighed. She liked being in this part of the school, the books were all really old and had a musty smell to them. It was the Theology and Religion section. Two very unpopular subjects with her fellow pupils.

"He's here? Darcy did you know any thing about this?" Vicky sat down and rummaged through her bag for her emergancy chocolate stash.

"No. I can't beleive it! He never called. I've not heard anything from him in a month! I just don't know why he's here!" Darcy took the small chocolate bar her friend handed her.

"He did say his dad's got work here. Do you think he'll stay long? Do you think Dean's here too?" Vicky quizzed her friend.

"I don't know. What am I going to do Vick?"

Vicky looked at her friend, she looked shocked still, and worried.

"Well I suggest you talk to him. Ask him why he's here and how long he'll be staying. Then ask him what the two of you are going to do about your relationship, because you guys didn't exactley end on the best terms did you?" Vick was always on hand with good advice.

"Well, we didn't officially end it. We argued and he never went back to the house so I left. All he's spoken to is my machine and I've left messages with dad to pass on." Darcy rubbed her temples.

"So you guys haven't had any actual interaction since summer?"

"Nope. That sounds awfull doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. Look, you guys should talk and then go from there. Don't panic about it, just do it."

"You sure that talking to him is a good idea?"

"Well what else are you going to do? Avoid him and move schools? Have the worlds longest period so you can stay home and fake cramps?"

Darcy and Vicky smiled. They had so often used that as an excuse to stay home and chill out.

"Hey, remember that time we used that excuse when really we just wanted to go ice skating last winter?" Darcy asked.

"How can I forget?!! Vicky smiled, "You couldn't figure out how to stop and skated so fast in to the plastic barrier it was like a cartoon! Your face plastered to the barracade and sliding down it as you fell on your ass? I swear my ribs hurt for a week after you did that!"

The girls giggled but then hushed up incase they got caught skipping class.

"Hey, did you notice what class Sam went in to?" Darcy asked.

"Um, I think is was American Literature with Miller, why?"

"OH CRAP!" Darcy exclaimed, "That's the same class as Gareth!"

A look of horror crept across Vicky's face.

"As in the Gareth who was all over you at the party Gareth? The one who spread that you guys had made out and got all hot and heavy to the entire football team?"

"That's the only Gareth I know of Vick. I got to go speak to Sam before Gareth does!" Darcy got up, grabbed her bag and bolted out of the library and down the rabbit warren of hall ways in order to make to Sam before any damage could be done.

Vicky rolled her eyes and followed soon after but more slowly than her hurricane of a friend. This was going to be a long day.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Darcy was waiting by the door as Sam walked out. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd which was heading towards the lunch room at a fast pace.

"Sam, we have to talk." She said to him, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Sure." Sam was annoyed and sad at the same time. How could she have gotten over him so quickly when he never stopped thinkng about her? He guessed he would just have to let her have her say.

"I've got my car out side. Let's talk there." She said, Sam nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

It was a tense and silent long walk to Darcy's BMW unlocked it and got in the drivers side and Sam went and sat in the passenger seat.

"It's been a long time Sam." She said, looking at him. She looked hurt, and so did he.

"I know. But did you have to sleep with the most stupid guy you could?" He was angry and in pain at the thought of her with someone else. Especially someone like Gareth.

Sam, no I haven't slept with any one. Didn't Miller tell you? Gareth and I made out and I stopped but he was all over me Sam. I left after that and he spread it around that we had slept together."

"No he didn't. Gareth said you were avoiding him and Miller was a bit vauge."

"Why are you here Sam? This isn't the only school in Dakota you know?"

"I know." He was hurt buy that comment. "Don't you want me here Darce?"

"We didn't part on best terms Sam. And I'm sorry about that, but that's how it played out, and we've not spoken since."

"But we didn't break up either."

"But we didn't say we were staying together either."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was confused and angry, I thought you were using me."

Darcy let out a sigh and placed her hadns on the wheel and stared in to space, not making eye contact with the broken boy in the seat veside him.

"I was Sam. At first, it was just a summer fling, but then things heated up and I fell for you, then we came here for those few days. I haven't stopped thinking about how awfull it was to do that, but I did love you." She looked at Sam.

"Did? You mean you don't any more?"

"No, I still do, I can't switch off my feelings like a tap Sam."

"I still love you."

"I know you do."

"You really haven't been with any one else?"

Darcy shook hear head and put her hands in her lap.

"Where do we go from here Sam?" Darcy felt worn and tired.

"Well, I was thinking lunch with a beautiful girl?" He smiled at her as his stomach rumble. Darcy gave a weak smile and nodded. They both got out the car and Sam walked over to DArcy and hugged her.

"I missed you so much baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"Missed you to Sammy. Let's eat, I'm starved." They walked off towards the cafeteria, Sam took her hand in his. Darcy looked at him and smiled.

They entered the room and saw Vicky sitting with Miller and Carla in the middle table of the room.

Gareth walked over and looked like he was going to put his two cents in but Darcy stopped him saying anything.

"Gareth, you've met my boyfriend Sam right?" She smiled sweetly at he not too bright muscle head.

"Hey." Sam gave a smile and a quick wave. Gareth look stuck for words and all he could do was nod and walk off.

The love birds went and sat with their frineds and Miller started to joke about Gareth looking like a baboon on steroids, but inside he was furious. The only reason he dropped Gareth in it was so Sam would get so mad at Darcy he couln't be calmed and wouldn't go back to her.

Miller was hatching up a plan as they all chatted over lunch.

That bitch doesn't deserve him, she'll pay. Sam'll be mine, he thought, taking out his anger on his jacket potato. 


	13. Chapter 11

A/N Ooooooh it's all heating up at school!!!!! Still have no shares of the Supernatural empire and probably never will. Damn it!!!

Hope you guys are liking it! I tried my best with the ghost chapter but I'm not too sure it was as good as it could have been.

Moving day in Saturday so more updates soon I promise!!!!

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!!!

Chapter Eleven.

It had been a few days since Sam had surprised Darcy and the weekend had arrived.

Darcy had originally planned to have a slumber party with Vicky at her place with Carla in order to dish the dirt on the cat fight. If there was one thing these girls loved more than a PJ party with scary movies and microwave pop corn, was a PJ party with gossip.

Sam had instantly planned a romantic dinner at his place. John and Dean were going about an hours drive away for a job so it would be just the two of them. Sam had no idea how to cook but a pic nic on the living room floor with candles and a movie would be nice enough. Plus he wanted to put a stamp on his relationship with Darcy. So far things had just been assumed.

The two of them were sat next to eachother in the library working otgether on a human biology paper, playing footsie, when Vicky bounded up to them and pulled out a chair opposie them at their table.

"Ok, so you, me and popcorn at my house tonight with the new girl for some serious gossip ok?" She smiled at Darcy, who smiled back.

"Tonight? But didn't you want to do something Sam?" She turned to the cute guy nect to her.

"Nah, we can do it tomorrow night. Go have fun with Vicky tonight." He smiled at the girls, "Just no flirting ok?" He pointed a finger at Darcy, pretending to be annoyed.

"There won't be guys Sam, just three bitchy teenage girls!" Vicky told him. The three smiled.

"Ok, well what time do you want me over tomorrow Sam?" Darcy asked.

"Any time really. Dad and Dean are away for work this weekend so bring your overnight bag."

A knowing smile made its way across Vicky's face.

"SO you guys are going to get busy this weekend huh?!" She said, making them both blush.

The last bell of the school day rang, and all the pupils in the library gathered their things to leave for the weekend. A low rumble of chatter started up.

"See you tomorrow Sam. Want me to bring anything?" Darcy placed her books in her bag as she and Sam stood up.

"Nope, got it all taken care of. Have fun tonight babe." Sam kissed her cheek "You guys go, I'm giving Miller a ride home. His sister has his car and she went home early today."

"I hope she's ok." Darcy inquired.

"Headache or something. See you later." He walked off and waved at the girls who waved back.

"Party tonight?" Vicky asked.

"Hell yeah! We'll start with the PJ party and say we got invited last minute and took Carla so she could get know peopl." Darcy smiled.

"Good plan!" They gave eachother a high five and walked out the library towards their cars.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam was going through his check list as he drove towards Millers house.

"So big date tomorrow night Sammy boy?" Miller inquired, wanting to get the details.

"Yeah kind of. What do girls like to eat on a date?" Sam asked, glad of some male non-Dean company.

"Well, where are you thinking of taking her?"

"Not taking her any where. I was thinking a pic nic in the living room with candles and movies."

Miller raised his eye brows. Now he could do one of two things, one-he could help Sam out, or two-sabotage.

Miller chose option one, he could sabbotage later. There was a party on Vicky's street and Miller knew there was no way those girls wouldn't go.

"How about a variety. Some pasta, garlic bread and wine. Italian theme. Have some candles and some music in the background and loads of cushions and throws and roses. Can't go wrong with roses."

"Thanks Miller. You're a real help."

"No problem Sam. It's good to see two of my friends happy."

The guys smiled and drove on.

"Hey, there's a party tonight on Vicky's street. Want to go? It'll be great, you could meet some of the guys on my basketball team. You know, you should join. You're a pretty tall guy. We could use some extra players." Plus I'd give anything to see you in the showers after practice, Miller mentally added.

"I've never played basketball as a team before, only with my big brother messing around."

"Doesn't matter, I'd coach you."

"I'll think about it. It's just we don't normally settle down for very long."

"Defiantly think about it Sam. And come along to the party."

"Darcy didn't mention any party."

"Last minute thing. Heard about it when I was walking to the car."

"Ok, I'll meet you there. Vicky's street right?"

"Yeah, just pull up near Vicky's place and you'll see the place. Kind of hard to miss!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Darcy, Vicky and Carla had eaten pizza, drank cola and gossiped. Now it was 11pm and they were ready to party!!

Carla wore denim capri's and a red off the shoulder top, Vicky was in tight jeans and a white shirt with black bra just visable through it, and Darcy was in a denim mini skirt and a pale yellow floaty camisole.

They walked the few yards to the party and grabbed a beer each at the door without saying a word to the host, and they made their way to the garden where some guys were doing shots.

"We don't say to any one? Just walk in?" Carla asked.

"Yup, this is how you make a cool entrance to a house party C." Vicky told her.

This wasn't really a party but a teaching experience for this mousy but fiery girl, who hadn't been to a house party before.

The three sat down with the boys from the basketball team and took a shot of orange flavoured vodka each.

Carla grimaced as she swallowed the liquid and everyone around her just laughed.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry!" Darcy said, handing her another.

They all took the next shot and Carla found it did get easier as she got used to the taste and the hot burn the drink left as it went down to her stomach.

They had all been drinking and laughing for another a half hour before Sam came through to the garden with Miller.

"Darcy?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Sammy!!!" She squealed, drunk and excited to see him. She leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She broke away when Miller tapped her shoulder.

"Do you mind, trying to keep my pizza in my gut thanks!" He smiled and every one laughed. Sam blushed and Darcy glared.

"Just because you don't have a date Miller, there's no need to be jealous." She smiled.

Miller stood up and went in to the house.

Sam stood up to follow. "That was harsh Darce." He said before leaving in search of his friend.

Sam went upstairs and found Miller in the study swigging from a beer.

"You ok Miller?" Sam sat down opposite him on the coffee table.

"Yeah, just don't like being embarrassed like that." Miller offered his bottle and Sam took a swig.

"She didn't mean it. She wasn't trying to be bitchy."

"I know." Miller took the beer bag and had another swig. "It's just a bit akward."

"How so? You like my girl or something?" Sam smiled at Miller and Miller found himself smiling back.

"No man, it's complicated."

"How Miller? Tell me, I'm your friend." Sam gave him those puppy dog eyes.

Miller leaned forward and softly placed his lips on Sam's. Sam, too stunned to move just sat there, unsure exactley of what was happening.

Miller placed his hands on Sam's knees and deepend the kiss.

Sam knew what was happening now, and pulled away.

"Miller, what are you doing?" Sam looked a little stunned.

"I told you it was complicated Sammy. But I like you, I like you alot and I'm hoping you like me in that way too." Miller went in for another kiss and Sam stood up.

"Miller, I'm with Darcy. I love Darcy. I thought you knew that?"

"She doesn't deserve you Sam. She doesn't want you. If she did then she would have told you about the party."

"She loves me. And we're happy. Miller, why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm just confused." Miller slurred. "Please don't tell."

Sam looked at the boy in front him, he looked confused, sad and broken.

Miller wretched and put his hand to his mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Sam decided to leave. It would be a good idea for him to lay low for a while.

He went to the garden. Carla and Vicky were no where to be seen, and Gareth was walking up to her. He offered her a shot, she took it with a smile and they downed them together.

Darcy got up and sat on a bench, Gareth followed her.

Sam stood out of sight, keeping an eye on the situation.

Darcy laughed at something Gareth said, then she said something and he laughed. Then he said something and her smile went away. He pushed a strand od hair behind her ear and nibbled on her lobe. She pushed him away and stood up. She stumbled and fell back down on to the bench.

Gareth pulled her towards him and held her arms down and tried to kiss her. She pushed her face away from his and stuggled to get free. His one hand dissapeard up her skirt and she screamed at him to get off.

Sam had had enough, he knew what Gareth was doing. He rushed out and pulled him off her, pushed him against a wall and landed a right hook straight in to his jaw. Sam grabbed at his collar and slammed Gareth's body against the wall.

"YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?"

Gareth nodded. Sam let him go and he slouched to the floor.

Darcy went to stand up and was falling back on to the bench as Sam caught her and picked her up bridal syle.

"It's ok baby. I'm going to make it better. Stay awake." Sam walked through the house and out to the car. Vicky and Carla caught up with them.

"What's happened?" Vicky was panicked.

"Gareth slipped her something in her drink. I need to take her to the hospital." He said, unlocking the car.

"I'll drive." Vicky got in the drivers seat. She had stopped drinking after the two shots and beer when they first arrived. Carla cloed the back door after Sam had gotten in with Darcy and went to sit in the front passenger seat.

It was a silent drive and Vicky drove as fast as she could.

"Stay awake Darcy, stay awake with me baby." Sam held her on his lap and kissed her forehead.

They pulled up out side the emergency room and Carla got out.

"I'll park up and you meet you in there." Vicky said to her friends. Carla nodded as she opened the door for Sam to climb out.

He carried her as quickly as he could up tothe nurse at the reception desk.

"My girlfriend had her drink spiked. She's unconscious." He informed the nurse.

The nurse looked alarmed and stood up and went over to the front of the desk and took Darcy's pulse.

"Follow me to a cubicle." She instructed. Carla waited by the desk for Vicky who was looking panicked and heated.

The nurse came back and gave Carla a clipboard with some documents and a pen.

"You need to fill these in while a doctor examines her."

The girls nodded and went to sit down. Vicky took the papers and began to fill in the forms. It was the usual stuff, name, adress, date of birth, allergies, major medical history and insurance details.

Vicky was stuck on that one but filled write herself down as her next of kin. Sarah didn't need to now about this yet.

Vicky went up to the desk and handed over the forms.

"I don't know her insurance details." She said, worried.

"That's not a problem sweetie, we can find those out later. Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'll go check on what the doctor has to say now for you." The nurse gave Vicky a reassuring smile. Vicky went and sat back down and the nurse went to see Darcy.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N I still don't have any rights to Supernatural, not even a small share, sorry! Would share otherwise!! Still fluttering my eyelashes and flashing some cleavage, but it just won't work!!! Damn it!!

Sorry for all you Darcy fans out there, had to add more drama to her life!!

Total shocker with Miller!! Now, hands up all of you who saw that one coming!! Can guarantee you don't know what's really going to happen next with him!!! Ellie-don't give anything way now lol!!!

.x and Davids-gurl222, the two who have follwed me from the beginning, thank you! xxx

By the way, went bowling this weekend and no vending machines were hurt!! Plus I won two games out of five, well, someone had to loose the other three didn't they?!?!

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming!!

Chapter Twelve.

"Darcy, can you hear me?" Sam's voice softly filled Darcy's ears, her hands was in his and she was in a strange bed.

"Sam?" She opened her eyes slowly. Wow she her head hurt big time.

"Yeah Darce, I'm here. And so is Vicky."

"Darcy? Honey?" Vicky rushed over to the bed and touched her friends cheek.

Darcy looked from her friend to her boyfriend and back to her friend with an extreme look of confusion on her face.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked, getting frightened at her strange surroundings.

"You were drugged." Sam informed her. "But we found you just in time and you're going to be o.k, everything will be fine."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's four in the morning sweetie." Vicky informed her. "The doctor said as soon as you woke up and had something to eat then we could take you home." Vicky looked at Sam. "I'll go tell the nurse she's awake."

Sam nodded and Vicky left the cold and sterile hospital room in search of a nurse so she could take her friend home.

"I got drugged?" Darcy asked, as Sam sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand tighter.

"Yeah baby, by one of Millers friends."

"Why? Who?"

"I don't know why and the who part doesn't matter. They won't come any where near you again I promise."

"Did anything happen?" Darcy felt sick to the stomach, someone she knew had done this to her and Lord knows what else.

"No, I got there in time and kicked his ass."

"Who Sammy, I need to know."

"Gareth."

"Gareth? I share classes with him." A hint of panic was rising in her voice.

"Calm down babes, you won't be in any classes with him. Not when I've finished with him."

The door swung open and in walked a doctor with Vicky behind and a tray of food.

"Miss Singer, we took blood tests every hour and a half when you were asleep and they all came back fine, we managed to flush out the drug with a saline I.V so if you could just have something to eat and then let us know how you feel after we can see about letting you go home." The doctor informed her.

Darcy nodded.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor took her pulse and checked her pupil response with his pen light.

"My head hurts."

"No dizziness?"

"No."

"Try to eat and I'll be back in a half hour."

With that the doctor left and Vicky places the tray on the bed and Darcy sat up. Cheese sandwich and lime jello, very nice.

Darcy looked at the food and at her friend.

"Lime?" She said with a look of disgust on her face which caused Sam and Vicky to let out a small laugh.

"Couldn't find any chocolate pudding, sorry!" She smiled, Darcy smiled back.

Darcy began to eat. She was slightly hungry, but would have ratherd some spaghetti instead.

Sam and Vicky watched for any signs that she would be sick or pass out, there were none.

Half an hour went by and Darcy had the I.V removed from the back of her left hand and was now dressed in her clothes and waiting with Vicky for Sam to get the car.

Vicky drove Sam and Darcy back to the little house where he now lived in silence, Darcy pretending to be asleep, feeling guilty the whole time about being in that way in the first place and allowing herself to be drugged.

She felt the car come to a stop and Sam moved to get out and picked up Darcy bridal style.

"Sam?" Vicky's voice rang out. "She's going to blame herself, don't let her ok?"

"You know I won't. Thanks Vick."

"No worries. Take care of her."

"Will do."

The car door shut and Darcy was carried through the door of the house and laid out on the sofa.

She pretended to wake up and sat one the edge of the seat.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Hey, you're awake!" He smiled.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Should be me asking you that. But yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. You were very quite back at the hospital."

"I was worried about you."

Darcy nodded and Sam remained silent, not looking at her.

This made Darcy think that he was avoiding her eye contact and he was angry at her, but really, Sam was confused. He thought Miller had liked Darcy and had no idea about him being gay. But then again, Sam had heard rumors that he was a real womanizer. This made him more confused.

"Sam talk to me. Are you mad at me?"

This bought Sam out of his thoughts in an instance.

"What? No! No way am I mad at you. Darcy I love you, it hurt to see you like that.I just had a really weird-" Darcy kissed him and he kissed her back.

It was soft and gentle, but soon became more.

Sam pulled away, not wanting to push her after her ordeal.

"We shouldn't. You've had a long night."

"Don't you want me anymore?"

"Of course I do! But you need to sleep, we both do."

"I don't want to." She leaned in for another kiss. Sam didn't pull away this time, but let his feelings for Darcy and his passion take over.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon. The sunlight was bright in the living room, and he found he was covered in a blanket and nothing else.

He located his jeans and put them on and walked through to the kitchen.

Darcy was wearing his shirt, cooking for him. After what she had been through last night, she still managed to radiate beauty. The clock read eleven, they hadn't long gotten to sleep.

Sam walked up to Darcy as she was serving bacon and cheese on toast and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Sammy Sunshine." She smiled. "Hope you're hungry."

"Starved. How are you feeling?"

Darcy out the frying pan down and turned around to kiss him.

"I'm fine. Hungry though. Headaches gone too." She kissed him again and propped her self up on the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam was surprised to find out she had nothing else on under that shirt.

"That's good news." He said in between kisses. "Want to have a night in tonight?"

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

"I'd love too Sam."

"Good, then we should eat, run you a bath and I'll go get some movies from town."

"Sounds like a plan Batman!"

Sam was reluctant for Darcy to stop kissing him but his stomach rumbled so loudly it gave away how hungry he really was.

Darcy took this as her cue to jump down and hand her hungry boyfriend a plate. They went over to the breakfast bar and began to eat.

Sam was glad she was feeling better. It meant he could go ahead with his plan and spend a perfect night with his girl.

They ate in silence and when they were done, Darcy went to clean the dishes, Sam disappeared upstairs and ran a bath. They had no bubble bath, but instead he ran shower gel under the hot tap and it seemed to work just as well.

He found a shirt and socks and went down stairs to put on his shoes and put his wallet and keys in his pocket. Darcy walked up with a huge grin on her face and kissed his cheek.

"You look like you're up to something Sam Winchester!" She smiled.

"That's for me to you know and you to possibly find out later. I've run you a bath. Take as long as you like."

"I don't have any clothes to change in to."

"I'll pick up some stuff from your place on the way back?" Sam offered.

"Ok, well you know where the spare key is. In the closet there's a pink weekend bag, there's a carrier bag in there, don't look in it ok?"

"Ok, promise."

"Ok, so just jeans and shirt and toothbrush. You sure you're ok to do that?"

"Sure, wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Darcy smiled at her perfect gentleman and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said.

"No worries. Go for your bath, I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok." Darcy went up stairs, she knew Sam would look in the bag, and she knew the look on his face would be priceless when he did.

Sam went out the door and headed for the car. He double checked his wallet, he still had the money his dad had loaned him. First stop was to Darcy's to get her clothes, then to the jewelry store and then on the get the flowers, wine and movies. Candles were already in the trunk and he had take out menus. The plan was in action.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Darcy enjoyed a long soak and immersed herself in the smell of Sam's shower gel. She washed her hair and got out. The towels weren't as soft and fluffy like the ones she had, but this was a mans house after all.

She let out the water and dried her hair with another towel and walked to Sam's room.

It was nice, a small double bed with navy blue bedding, wooden floor and a dresser with a C.D player and a mirror above it on the wall. The walls were a pale bottle green.

There was something on the mirror, on closer inspection, Darcy saw it was a picture of her and Sam that Vicky had taken when they were all at her place in the summer. Sam was sat on the floor with his back against the sofa, Darcy was sat in between his legs, his arms wrapped around her, he nads on his arms, both smiling, both so in love. Darcy smiled at this picture. She had forgotten Vicky had taken any pictures, she was going to have to ask for a copy of this one to frame.

Darcy looked at the alarm clock on Sam's night stand, he had been gone an hour, hopefully he would be back soon.

I can't stay in a towel until he gets back, she thought to herself. Luckily, there was a pile of clean clothes on the bottom of Sam's bed. She picked out a grey t-shirt and black boxer shorts. Hopefully they would fit her. She dried and dressed, and went to the bathroom to hang up her wat towels. Smiling to herself as she remembered how much she loved him now that he was a permanent fixture in her life, now she was allowed to have deep feelings for him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam had gotten Darcy's clothes and the flowers, he had also picked up some fresh bread and nice french pastries. He was lucky to look older than he was but apparently not old enough, he couldn't get the wine. But there was some beer in the fridge, and some juice. Not prefect but it would do. He had also gotten the movies and also picked up his new uniform, a deep blue polo shirt for his new job at the video store which started Monday after school. He couldn't wait to tell Darcy, and he couldn't wait to pay his dad back, he hated owing any money to any one.

He had also picked up his small package from the jewelers.

Two hours, record timing. He had three miles to go until he got home.

He had done the total opposite of what Darcy had told him, he had looked in the bag. And he was pleased with what he saw.

A light pink lacy teddy and tiny knickers to go with it. She'll look so cute in this, he thought to himself, smiling.

Luckily Sarah wasn't home when he went in for the clothes, but there was a huge pile of freshly ironed garments on the bed. Sam picked out her favourite jeans, the bright blue ones, and her black diamante tank top, she had been wearing them when they went bowling, and she had looked so nice in them.

He also picked up the clean underwear and socks and her hairbrush. He looked her dressing table, so many bottles of perfume!!! He sniffed each of the ten bottles to see which one he remembered her wearing the most. He was so confused, how could any one own so much perfume? In the end he picked up a bottle that looked like a red apple and read DKNY on a small label and grabbed her hair brush. He knew she liked make up but feared for his sanity so decided not to even go there. He packed it all up and quickly left shaking his head.

Note to self, never buy Darcy perfume, make up a=or anything like that, gift vouchers only, he thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N I still don't own Supernatural, in fact, Eric Kripke is getting really pissed off at me asking him for the rights, so I guess I have to stop asking before I get an injunction order against me!! Why are men so stubborn?!?!

Sorry for the short chapters, while i was writting the last few I was moving house so when I had to do something I would save what I had and start up new chapters, which is why the updates have been slow and you now have had loads thrown at you, like a chapter avalanche!!

Thanks for your patience by the way guys, and my two girlie's who have followed the adventures of Darcy and Sam from the start, you know who you are.

Chapter Thirteen.

Sam had put everything away where it needed to be put and made his way up to his room with the neon pink weekend bag. Upon entering his room, he found a sleeping Darcy tucked up on his bed wearing his t-shirt and boxers. She looked so vulnerable and pale in the hospital bed but now it was nice to see her curled up like she usually did, in clothes and not a hospital gown.

He placed the bag on the floor and left the room silently so not to disturb her.

Making his way down stairs, avoiding the creaky step at all costs, Sam replayed the plan out in his head. It was three now, so if he spread out the soft blanket on the living room floor and scattered the cushions on it, then placed the candles in position ready for lighting later, put the movies beside the t.v and put the flowers in a jug on the coffee table along with the beer and pastries, then shower and change, by five everything should be ready.

Sounds like a good plan, he thought to himself, preparing the room for the evening ahead. He was dissapointed that the house had no vase for the roses or any hidden cellar of wine, and also that he could not afford the item that he wanted from the old jewelry store, but these things were just trivial. One day he would have his perfect evening with all these flaws no where in sight. For now, this would do.

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-

Darcy woke up to the sound of the shower. There was something solid yet soft at her feet. She looked to see her all to familiar bag, and smiled to herself.

Quickyl unpacking, she saw Sam had taken in to consideration that she might want her favourite perfume. Luckily there was lip gloss and mascara in the side pocket already, and her bag form last night had some foundation in it.

Putting on clean underwear and clothes, she brushed her hair, sprayed her perfume and went over to the mirror and put on a little make up. She found last nights bag beside the door, so she picked it up and took out her compact and put some foundation on her cheeks, just to add a bit of evening cover up. She didn't look too bad.

That was when she noticed.

The clothes she was wearing were the ones she had worn when the two of them went out bowling, she smiled to herself and walked toward the bathroom door and knocked.

"Darcy, that you?" Sam's voice was muffled by the water and wooden door.

"Nope, it's the tooth fairy. Got anything for me?" She smiled as she heard his soft laugh.

"Not for you, but if you see my girlfriend could you please tell her that she has to pick what food she wants from the menus on the top stair and not go down stairs?"

Darcy giggled.

"Sure I'll tell her. But can I go down stairs? I'm thirsty."

"Nope. You'll just have to wait." The shower stopped and a few moments later, Sam opened the door, he was stadning there in a towel, drippping wet with steam escaping from the door way.

Darcy stood there and gazed at his tall and lean body. He was getting muscles, not much, but enough to be very sexy and warrant her considering demanding he remain shirtless for their time together.

"Hey." He said, bringing her out of her trance.

"Hey yourself. Since when did you get all muscular?" She asked running her hands down his wet and solid torso.

"Since I found weights at Bobby's and asked if I could borrow a few."

"You look good Sammy." She lent up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I have to try, epsecially when I have you around. Can't be shirtless and porky." They both laughed.

"Go pick what food you want and I'll get dressed."

Darcy did as she was told and sat on the top step choosing from the many menus of the take out places in town.

There was Indian, Chinnese, Italian and good old American burgers to choose from.

Darcy thought long and hard. Maybe Sam wanted burgers, or maybe romance was on the agenda, after all, he had said not to go downstairs hadn't he?

Sam crept up behind her, squatted down and kissed her head.

"Found something you like?" He asked.

Darcy shook her head.

"You choose Sam."

He placed his arms around her.

"How about Italian, the chicken lasagna sounds nice."

Darcy smiled, she loved chicken lasagna.

"Sure. Do you want me to g out and get it?" She asked, the both of them standing up.

"Nope, they deliver. What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Still not letting me go down stairs?" She asked.

"Nope, not until the food gets here." He smiled a devilish grin, he knew something she didn't, and it annoyed her a bit. Not too keen on surprises.

"How bout a coke." She said.

"Sure, one coke coming right up. I'll order the food too." Sam made his way down the stairs, using the portable phone to call in his order, they even asked if he wanted wine or beer so he settled for a small bottle of chardonnay and paid with one of his fathers many credit cards under the most stupid name of -Smith. He hated the scams his father used, but if it meant some sort of money and food and a roof over their heads, he could ease up on them a little.

He Poured two cokes and made his way upstairs.

Darcy was sat on the top stair waiting for him.

"Still sat there?" He raised his eyebrows and handed her a coke, smiling.

"I want to know what the big secret is!" She smiled, hoping he would tell her.

"You can't find out for another ten minutes. That's when the food gets here. And then you have to wait until I've dished it out before you can come down."

Darcy gave him the angriest look she could, trying to look like she was grumpy and annoyed, but it didn't work because a huge smile made its way across her face.

"You hate surprises then?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah I do. Every Christmas and birthday is always the same, Sarah has to keep my presents at her office until a few hours before I'm meant to open them because I snoop and tear the corners of the parcels."

Sam smiled at the thought of Darcy snooping and trying to guess what her presents are sat under a big Christmas tree.

"What about you Sam?" She asked him, "Do you like surprises?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never really had to, we never do the whole present giving thing."

Darcy looked at him with sad eyes.

"Well, this Christmas will be different. I'll surprise you." She smiled at hims and kissed his forehead.

"I've got something to tell you." Sam said, taking her hand in his.

"What?" Darcy asked, worried it might be to do with the night that he never went back to her fathers house.

"I got a job. I start Monday after school." He smiled, proud to have finally gotten himself his first ever employment.

"That's great Sam!" Darcy was so pleased for him. "Where?"

"The video store. It's Mondays after school and Saturdays, so when you go back to work at the stables I won't be bored. Plus I can save up for a car."

Darcy squealed with delight and hugged Sam, they were so happy, nothing could or would ever break their happiness or love. But little did they know they would be proven wrong not too far in to the future.

They hugged and kissed and chatted about what they could save up for and how excited she was for him, when the doorbell went.

"That's dinner. Stay here ok, and don't come down until I say." Sam instructed. And much to Darcy's surprise, she found herself nodding.

Sam went downstairs to open the door. Even though she was eager to know what was planned, she wanted to keep Sam happy and wouldn't go down until he said to.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam took the food from the delivery girl and served it up on to two plates and grabbed knives and forks and placed the plates on the coffee table with two tall glasses and set light to the candles he had scattered all around the room and switched on the t.v set and put on Darcy's favourite move, The Princess Bride and called her to come down.

As Darcy walked in to the room she gasped and her mouth was open in shock.

"Sam, this is amazing." She finally was able to speak, and gave him a big smile and went over to where he was standing and hugged him tightly.

"You did this for me?" She asked.

"No, I did it for the toothfairy!" He joked, kissing her sofy lips, tasting her peach gloss.

"Lets eat." He said to her sitting on the floor. Darcy copied and sat next to him and he handed her a plate.

"Wine or beer?" He asked.

"Oh definatley wine!" She smiled, taking a bit of her food, it was delicious.

Sam poured two glasses of wine and placed them on the small table infront of where they were sitting. Darcy's eyes wandered around the room. It looked so different now with the candles and roses. Sam had obviously gone all out and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me, it's the least I could do." He smiled at her and began to eat.

They ate and watched the film in silence, when thye had finished, Sam took the dishes and places them in the water he had filled the sink with earlier so the plates could soak, and went back to where Darcy was and wrapped his arms around her.

"I like how they made it through the fire swamp, those rats where huge!" He said, taking in her smell of perfume.

"I like the part where William outsmarted the Spaniard on top of the cliff. That was just pure brains!" She smiled. Tonight was perfect and she couldn't ask for anything more.

The pair cuddled and laughed throughout the duration of the film and both were equally pleased when Prince Humperdink came to his end.

"Sam that was just perfect." Darcy said as she took the video out of the machine.

"It gets better." He said, putting the copy of another one of Darcys favourite videos, The Never Ending Story.

"How can it get any better? Unless you're going to pull out a set of keys to a Harley and ride us off in to the sun set?"She asked, smiling.

Sam sat down next to her and pulled out the small black velvet box which had been in his pocket all evening.

"It's not much, and I know we're only in high school, but I got this for you. It's a promise ring." He said, opening the box and showing her.

It was a delicate gold band with silver ivy intricaltey detailed in to the gold, and there were rubies evenly spaced in the design.

"You don't have to wear it on THAT finger" He explained, "But it's just to say I love you."

Darcy's eyes began to water slightly.

"It's beautiful Sam." She said, looking at him. "You didn't have tospend any money, you know I love you and I know you love me." She kissed his cheek.

"I know, but I wanted too, and it isn't much. Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Sam placed it on the fourth finger of her right hand, it was a little big, so Darcy took it off and placed it on her third finger of her left hand and it was a perfect fit.

"I love you Sam." SHe said, kissing him.

"I love you too."

"Maybe we should skip the film?" She whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

"Maybe we should." He replied, stadning up and taking her hand. Darcy stood up and started to blow out the candels, Sam switched off the T.v and lead her upstairs.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N Get ready for some more supernatural goings on guys!!

Still don't own Supernatural. *Makes fist and shakes in the air* Damned Eric Kripke.

Please reveiw, I'm doing a demon chapter, keep your eyes peeled for Miller guys, Davis-Gurl222, finally it's out in the open!!!!

By the way, the "stitch and bitch" is a group of women who meet in my local town to do fabric crafts on Thursday evenings, but I prefer to stay at home and watch my favourite boys kick ass!!

Chapter 14,

Dean was suspicous of Miller from the start. He was an ok looking guy, but there was no way in Hell he could have gotten with all those girls. Sure, he could have taken them out on dates, but not slept with them. He wasn't THAT good.

John had picked up on the trail of a Jhe demon after a call from a friend who had lost track of it a few months back.

The demon had been banished from it's group after a disagrement, John had been told, and it had made its way to Dakota. Thats what he, Dean and Bobby had been looking for earlier in the summer, but they had no leads.

Unitl now.

Dean had come across a dishevelled and gross looking peice of skine. Demon skin. There was no way it could have belonged to an animal or a human.

John kept the skin in tin foil and when he had come across another peice, it confirmed that the demon was near.

"SO this thing takes on human form? Kind of like a skin walker?" Dean asked his father. he really hated walking the sewers, they smelt so rank and the stench would stay with you for days at a time, no matter how much you washed. And you still felt dirty, even after scrubbing your skin raw.

"That's the theory. They take a human life but keep the skin to cover up what they really are." John replied, keeping an eye out for more skin.

"You said they were she-demons, no males?" Dean could not beleive that this was one species of demon with no males, talk about a sexist nightmare.

"Yup, they call themselves the Sisterhood of the Jhe. They take on the skin of a person, usually a young one, and pose as that person to feed off hormones and mate to make offspring." John explained, clearly his son was freaked out by this.

"Why did they kick this one out of their "stitch and bitch" club?"

"Because the Jhe take on female skin, as they're females and need a male to spawn with, then they kill the male because during the moment of conception the Jhe reveal themselves for the demons they are under the human skin. This one didn't want to be anything other than human, even if meant not mating. SO they kicked her out."

"So she's a Jhe with a virginity?"

"I'm guessing she's a Jhe without a killing streak."

Dean was totally confused, he loved girls, but could never look at one the same again.

Or for a few weeks at least.

"Hold up!" John stopped and crouched to the floor, there were human bones and organs in a plastic box, but no skin.

"The Jhe's close." He told his son. John looked closer the femur, hip and rib bones. "See this Dean?" he asked, shining his torch on to the box.

"Bones are broken." He said, hoping that was what his father wanted him to notice.

"Yeah, badly. Tell me, what could break bones like this that isn't demon?" John rummaged through the remains in the box while Dean looked on in disgust, trying to keep his bacon cheese burger in his stomach.

"Erm......."

John found the skull, one side was cracked badly, the back was smashed right in.

"Brutal beating?" Dean eventually replied.

"I'm thinking some one was in a hit and run." John said, "Look at the femur and here, the shin, smashed right in. The arm and ribs? And the skull? Probably hit but a car and went flying straight over the top and landed with a crunch on the other side."

Dean had to hand it to his father, he knew a lot about death and bodies and injury from his days in service.

"He must have been hit at some speed." John stated.

"How do you know it's a he?" Dean asked.

"Because the pelvis is narrow." He pointed to a pelvis with one side badly damaged. "A woman's pelvis is a lot wider for child bearing."

Dean nodded the two men looked at eachother.

"Well thats distubring to know." He said as his father stood up. Dean handed him a cloth out of his backpack so John could wipe his hands.

"We need to find out if there have been any accidents lately involving a male and a car in the loca area." John started, and Dean finished his sentence.

"Who ever is the victim is our Jhe."

"Probably. She would have been looking for a new skin after shedding it in the fight with the sisterhood. If she didn't want to hurt any one she would have taken the skin of a dead person."

"How do we know this guy died from injury?" Dean asked.

"Injuries that extensive? There's no way he could have lived. The way the ribs were broken would have punctured both lugs, the head injury would mean the brain wouldn't function. If he lived, he would have been a vegetable living an unatural life."

The men made their way towards the way they had come in through the sewer.

"How do we know the Jhe didn't do this?"

"We don't." Replied the old man. "But we still have to find her and destroy her."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam was glad the weekend had ended on a good note. Darcy had gone home to Sarah Sunday evening and Sam spent the night alone.

He didn't like sleeping with no one else in the house, but Mr Garsin had called to check on him and asked if he wanted to stay in the large house with him and his wife. Sam thanked him for the offer but said he had lots of school work and he was sure his father and brother would be back soon.

School had gone well on Monday, Gareth didn't show, Sam wasn't expecting hm to. Darcy had been worried but he and Vicky had managed to keep her calm and she seemed much more at ease as the da progressed.

Miller hadn't been in school either, something which made things a little easier for Sam after what had happened at the party of Friday night. That had been akward. Sam hadn't told any one, didn't feel the need. It was embarassing and Miller had been drinking a lot that night so was probably not in total control of his actions.

Sam's shift at the video place had gone smoothly too. He hadn;t been in charge of the till, just stacking up the returns and helping customers. Wasn't really fun, the girl he was working with was shy, but he was glad it got him out of the house and in to the real world.

Sam had borrowed Darcy's Triumph. Sarah had the use of a Range Rover for her work so Darcy had the BMW to drive home from school in with Vicky.

Sam was so glad she liked her ring and that after he turned up at school unnanounced they were still close. He was thinking of what he could get Darcy for Christmas, it was getting closer. Halloween had been and gone so quickly.

Sam was thinking of maybe a perfume, but then he remembered the disaster he ad when he was packing a bag for her on the weekend, but if he had Vickys help it would be easier.

Suddenly something hard hit the back of Sams head and everything went dark.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

John was at the Brookes house talking with Miller and Hyaley's parents, and Dean was in the car, hiding.

Things had been a disaster with Hayley and he didn't want that to get in the way of finding out more about Miller.

Dean knew there was something off about him when they first met.

While at the local polica station, the two Winchester men had learnt about an accident after a party to mark the first weekend of summer.

Miller hada been walking home alone when he was run down by some idiot in a 1982 Mini. The car drove off and was found abandoned. Miller was left on the side of the road, a few scrapes but nothing major. Although the police report revealed there was a lot of blood at the scene and there was har, skin and bone fragments found on the front grill of the car. Miller swore there was no one else hit and he was alone, so police assumed it was just an animal.

But our heros know better, they have knowledge that the police don't have. And that is the knowledge that Miller was killed and what the police concluded as animal blood and bone, was actually blood and bone which had once belonged to Miller Brookes.

John came back in to the car and started the engine.

"Miller hasn't been home today, left for school, not come home yet. His parents assume he's at a friends because his sister said he hadn't turned up for basket ball practice." John turned out on to the main road.

"Sam said Miller had a thing for Darcy, you think he went there?" Dean informed his father.

"We should go check on her. where does she live?"

Dean gave directions, hoping Darcy was ok.

They sped towards Darcy's house and saw the familliar Triumph and BMW in the drive way.

John and Dean got out the car. The only light came from a small slit of a window at ground level, indicating that who ever was home was in the basement.

"There's a spare key under that plant." Dean said silently, pointing to the potted chinese luck plant on the floor next to the door.

John leant down, picked up the pot to reveal the spare key, and used it to open the door.

They silently drew their guns and made their way to the basement door to hear what the muffled voice was sying.

Dean looked at his father.

"Miller!" He whispered.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Miller was pacing up and down infront of where he had sat Darcy and Sam on chairs and tied them up. They were gagged and Darcy was beaten.

Miller had made his way to her house and when she had let him in he started to chat about girls and how butchy they could be. Then he started to talk all about how wonderfukl he thought Sam was and then he told Darcy how she didn't deserve him and how he would be much better for Sam.

Darcy was confused and asked if he had been drinking, and that was when she fell in to darkness and woke up later gagged and tied to a chair in her basement.

Then Miller came in, shouting at her, telling her she didn't deserve Sam's love and he slapped her over and over again and told her how he and Sam would be together.

Then he hit her and it went dark again.

She woke up to Sam next to her, tied and gagged, but not a bruise or scratch on him that she could see.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You know I could be so much better for you. I could show you and tell you things you didn't even know existed. We could be so good together. I loved you from the start." Miller took the cloth from Sam's mouth. "What do you say?"

"Let Darcy go Miller." He said, gently, so not to poush the already insane boy too far.

Miller let out a sickenind and venomous laugh.

"Let Darcy go Miller!" He gave a poor and childish immitation of Sam's voice. "NO!" He shouted.

"That bitch can rot! You and me, we can take over the entire world, and all you want to do is let her go? Why?" He asked, walking over to the washing machine, where he picked up a sharp, silver knife.

He walked over to Darcy and slowly traced the outline of her face, careful not to cut her, but at the same time, enjoying the glint of reflected light from the knife on her face, lapping up the fear in her eyes like a thirsty dog laps up water.

"Because I love her." Sam replied. he could see a strange patch of skin behind Miller's ear. It was yellow and it wasn't skin, it was scales.

"Why Sammy? Why do you love her?" His voice was bitter poison when he spoke about Darcy.

"Because she's human."

On hearing those words, Millers eyes glinted red.

"How? How do you know Sammy?" Miller looked at Sam and moved around to behind Darcy, the knife at her throat. "If you know, then you can accept it. So there's no need for Darcy to be around, is there?"

The next thing they all knew there was a loud crash and a gunshot. Darcy tried to scream, Miller fell on to her, pushing her and the chair over on to the floor, his body weight on top of her.

Dean and John came down the stairs, Dean ran over to Sam and untied him while John moved Miller off Darcy and untied her and stood her up.

Sam walked over to Darcy and hugged her tightly.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm ok. What was that all about Sam?" She was crying softly in Sams arms.

An awful cry filled the basement. The four turned around to see Miller's skin on the floor, and a huge creature stood before them.

It was over six feet tall, yellow scales covered it's body, it had large pointy ears and a tuft of black hair covering a small part of its head and several horns and blood red eyes.

It was awful. Sam placed himself onfront of Darcy to protect her. She didn't scream or cry. She was shocked in to silence. She wanted to be sick. It was unreal.

John had an axe in his hand, Dean shot at the creatures knees and ankles in order to bring it down to size, it crashed to the floor and John bought the sharp blade down on its neck.

It made a sickening sound, and suddenly there was a sea of green covering the floor. It looked like blood. Green bloody.

Dacry ran over to the sink in the corner and wa violently sick. When Sam went over to her he could she was crying.

Her wrists were cut from being tied tightly, and he had bruises to her face and a slight scrape to er neck from where Miller had the knife to her throat and fell.

He held her tight while she shook in his arms.

John came over and otioned for the two of them to go up the stairs.

Dean led the out of the basement and found a bottle of brandy and poured a large glass for Darcy.

"Drink this." He handed her the glass and she drained it in one go.

"What happened?What was that?" She asked Dean, Sam sat her on his lap and conitnues to hold her, not wanting to ever let her go.

"It was Jhe. A demon. It usually takes on the skin if a female in order to feed off a males hormones and breed." He said bluntly. John gave his eldest son the look that said to shut up.

"Miller was killed in a hit and run at the begining of summer and the Jhe took his skin to hide itself in order to fit in." John sat opposite Darcy and Sam. She looked pale, and she was really going to feel those bruises in the morning.

"It was real?" She asked, hoping they would say no. But John couln't lie to her.

"Yeah sweetie, it was real. We hunt this things. All the things you thought weren't real are." He explained. "Your dad hunts too, but he didn't want you to know, unfortunatly you got dragged in to it. I'm sorry you h ad to find out like that."

Darcy look John in the eye.

"My father knows?" She asked, her jaw tensing.

"Yes, he sent you to live with your aunt to protect you. I took my boys to every hunt and Bobby saw what it was doing to our family, moving around constantly. He didn't want that for you."

Darcy stood up and ran out to her car. Locked the door and sped out the dive way and down the road. This couldn't be real. There was no such things as monsters. Her father would tell her the truth.

Unless John was telling the truth, and her father was trying to protect her.

Or her father didn't want her around and only had her to stay in the summer out of guilt for giving her away.

She drove faster and faster, getting on the right road to the place she used to call her summer home, the place she never wanted to leave in the first place. The place where she would find the truth, even if it hurt her so much she died inside. 


	17. Chapter 15

A/N I really, really, really have tried my best to get some of the rights to say I own Supernatural, but the guys at Hollywood weren't having any of it, I begged, pleaded and cried, but they weren't budging. Sorry guys!!

This is the final chapter of Singer's Summer and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writting it for you. Thank you so much for the reveiws, it really has meant a lot to me to have your support, ideas and kind words.

There will be a sequal, but I have promised to co-write a Covenant story and I have a lot of work to do on my Twilight fic, so keep your eyes peeled.

Once again my most sincere grattitude to Davids-Gurl222 and .x, you are the most wonderful readers a writter could ever hope for, much love and thanks goes out to you both.

Here it is, the last chapter. It was very hard to write the last part as it is something that has hit close to home recently, so please be gentle.

Chapter Fifteen,

Darcy drove on and on and onwards to her fathers, the usual two hour journey took her and hour, she didn't slow down. She ran red lights and over-took everything in her path. She was shaken and nauseaous.

Darcy had not yet allowed what she had seen earlier in the evening to sink in to her memory or brain.

It did not seem logical and there fore it was non-existant until proven otherwise by her father.

When Darcy got out of the car, the lights were off and he fathers car was not in its usual place.

Still Darcy got out of the car and walked to the front door, the porch light flickered on as she moved and unlocked the dorr with her spare key.

Stepping inside, she turned on the hall light and noticed a huge change to the house in an instant; it smelt old and dusty, and the floor and the sides of the bottom three steps of the staircase were littered with old and heavy discoloured books.

Darcy allowed currisoty to take over and she moved around the downstairs rooms of the house, the dining and kitchen area were the same as the landing, but on the dining table the books were kept company by something else. A gun.

Not just a hunting riifle, but a Silever gun with strange filigre on the metal and the handle appeared to be made of ivory. There was a small open wooden box of bullets, they looked silver.

The book that caught the young womans eye was the book that lay open by the gun and its accompanying box.

The page one page had an illustration of a man looking like he was in pain, standing in a cirlce and a grey shadow comming out of his mouth.

Darcy read the text and gasped in shock, it was about possesion. She had seen the Exorcist movie with Vicky on Halloween a few yeas ago and that movie did not contain anything pretty like flowers and ponies. It was about death, and the destruction of the human soul.

Darcy read the passage that sat on the page next to the picture. It instructed that possesion can kill but if the person stands in a cirlce known as a Devils trap it can do no hamr to any other live being and can be expelled from the body.

Darcy turned the page and it revealed an incantation she could not understand, she assumed it was Latin, she remembered how the preist in the awful movie had spoken in Latin to the possesed child.

Darcy moved over to another book which had a marker in the middle.

The picture looked like what had been in her basement. John had called it a Jhe.

Darcy shuddered and drank in the picture and paragraph on the demon. It was definatley real, and that was terrifying.

She closed the book shut and turned around to go to the door, she saw she was no longer alone.

Her father stood on the door way, arms crossed, his beard longer than it had been not long ago, still wearing hs favourite trucker hat she had bought him as a fathers day gift three years ago.

"Darcy-" He bagan, concerned his daughter was here and that she had seen the books and the gun.

Darcy lifted her face to look in to her fathers eyes. Bobby uncrossed his arms and looked at his daughter and the look of concern changed in to one of shock and horror. Those bruises, the cuts.

"They're all real aren't they? The monsters in the stories?" She asked quitley, still shaking.

Bobby nodded.

"Darcy, who did this to you?" He walked over to his daughter and went to out his arms around her, it hurt him deeply when she pulled away and took a step back.

"It was Miller, a Jhe had taken over his skin to get to Sam." She said bluntly.

Bobby was taken a back by the knowledge his daughter had just shown him to have.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner dad? Is this what broke in to our house and killed mom?"

"Baby it's a long story. Let me look at your face." He stepped closer to his daughter to try to help her, she stepped back again.

"I need to know. How many lies have you told me?" Tears threatened to expell from her eyes so she wrapped her arms around herself in the vain hope it would keep her calm.

"Sweetheart I was trying to protect you, keep you safe. A demon killed your mother, nearly killed me. I didn't know what it was until after. John killed it and i did everything in my power to learn as much as I could about hunting these damned things and killing them as quickly as I could. I didn't want anything to ever hurt you." He explained, wishing Darcy would let him comfort her.

"Is that why you sent me away?" Her voice sounded so small. Bobby could see she was just as vulnerable now as she had been as a baby from the hurt and horror that had been forced upon her in such a short period of time.

"Yes. I hoped it would keep you safe."

"How could Sarah ever keep me safe when she never knew what was out there? Or does she?"

"No, she doesn't know. I wanted the both of you not be blind to this and not be burdened. Please, try to understand."

"I would have been safer with you."

Darcy took one last look at her father and walked closer to the front door and was very nearly knocked out of the way when Sam came bursting through it followed closely by John and Dean.

He grabbed Darcy and held her tightly to his chest.

"Get away from me!" She pushed him away from her and stepped back. "You all knew. But you kept me in the dark. Kept me out of your big secret gang. Well thanks alot guys, you did a swell job of keeping me "safe"." She used her fingers to motion inverted commas on the word safe.

"Darcy-" Sam staretd.

"No! Save it, I don't want to know." She walked past the three Winchester's and out the front door. Bobby soon follwed her, vowing he would take better care of his daughter.

"Darcy. Wait baby." He called out to her but she was already getting in to her car.

"I don't want to hear any more lies. I don't want to have secrets kept from me or BE kept a secret any more. I'm leaving. And I won't be back." Darcy got in to her car and quickly spun off on to the road.

She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do now.

Her family had lied, tried to keep her dafe, but that didn't work.

She had cut off her father and the only boy she had ever loved. How could she trust any one now After everything that happened.

Would the monsters start to come after her too? Would she be able to defened herself? He father hadn't been able to.

Darcy felt that she was no l onger able to rely on any one aprt form herself for safety or any thing else that mattered.

She put her foot down hard on the accelerator. Tears of rage and hurt blinding her vision.

She didn't bother turning her music on, she just took a deep breath and screamed untill she had no more breath, and then took in another deep breath to scream again.

Only the scream that she heard was not hers.

It was the screaming of rubber tyres breaking hard on the concrete road, and the sound of a crash and smash hit hear ears so fast, so hard and so loud it hurt.

Then it all became an empty, vast nothing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was there infront of her, so close she could almost touch it, and yet so delicate, it could dissapear in an instant if she did.

What was this playing out infront of her?

The older girl was her, and she was sat on a blanket in a meadow, a baby beside her in a carry seat. The older version of Dacry looked hapy, she smiled and cooed at the baby.

The younger version of Darcy heard a bark and laughter. She followed the head of the older version of her as she looked ahead, looking straight through the young Darcy as if she were invisible.

It was warm and sunny, she could hear birds singing in the background and running water, possibly from a stream bear by?

Young Darfcy could see an older version of Sam, her only love. He was swinging a little boy in the air, and a Golden Retreiver bounced around at his feet. Sam and the little boy were laughing merrily, so was the older Darcy.

Young Darcy smiled, this was her future? If it was, then how was she seeing it now and not living it? Feeling it?

The sounds of laughter and barking, birds and water, were replaced by the loud and echoing sounds of sirens screaming at her.

Darcy felt a a pair of hands on her shoulders, shaking her.

She blinked, and what was now infront of her made her stare in shock and horror.

Her car was a mangled wreck, and there was a jeep crushing the front of her bumper, making the once sleek BMW look like an old toy that had been chewed up and spat back out but a hungry dog.

A paramedic stood with his hand on Sam's shoulder, and Bobbys hands were on hers.

She was in the car still, glass metal shrapnol all over her, her face covered in blood. Her eyes were wide open but they were empty, haunting.

Her father was sturggling to hold her shoulders, waker her up. He was crying.

Darcy looked on, numb. What had she done?

She walked over to her father to tell him she was ok, that what was infront of him wasn't real. But not matter how hard she tried to touch him or how loud she shouted at him, he did not see he, hear her or feel her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle Atumn rain.

When you wake from sleep in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there, I did not die."

Mrs. James's voice softly filled the small church and gently filled the ears of the congregation that had filled the pews. Vicky, Sarah, Bobby, Sam, Dean and John sat the front facing the shining white coffin infront of them.

It was covered in white roses and ivy.

Bobby held Sarah's hand as tear swiftly but silenty slid down the cheeks and on ot their laps. Dean was had his arm around Vicky holding her as tight as he could, his other hand on his broken brothers arm. John sat the other side of his youngest son and held his hand to comfort him.

The last thing contact he had with his darling Darcy was filled with hurt, fright and anger.

As Dean fought hard to keep the tears back, his last thoughts were of how he should have gotten there sooner, blocked her car in so she couldn't leave.

Vicky could only concentrate on her last memory of Darcy, being in the her car on Sam's lap sleeping off the drug that had been slipped on to her drink.

Bobby tried so hard to forget how he let his only daughter slip out away from him. He should have forced her to sit down so he could see her wounds. He had let her down. He would never foget hearing the loud crash as he drove down the road hoping to catch up with Darcy. Instead of finding a stranger in the magled wreckage, he had found his Darcy, broken beyond all repair.

Sarah was struggling to control her tears. Her neice, the last connection to her sister, her only family, was gone. Sarah agonised how she didn't think to tell her neice she loved her before she left for business, and now she would never get the chance.

"Now, we lay our sister, Darcy Anne Singer to rest in the hands of our Lord and Father, and pray he lead her in to his kingdomw, where we will see her again." The preist said, his eyes scanning the front pew at the young girls broken family. Such a short life and such a tragic death. And now she had decades to wait until she was reunited in Heaven with those whom she loved and held so cloesely again, he thought to himself. This was an example of the time where he had lost his faith in his God and felt anger.

Hallelujah, sung by Jeff Buckley began to play out to the people in the church. The large projection screen began a slideshow of pictures chosen by Darcy's friends and her family.

As people watched and recognised themselves in the pictures with their class mate and friend, the tears began to turn in to salty rivers which could be stopped by no force of this earth.

Pictures Dean recognised from the frist time he went to Darcy's house came up on the screen, thena picture he had taken of her and Vicky when they were laughing as Darcy and Sam told them about their bowling experience. Vicky placed her free hand over her eyes and Dean pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

The next picture was of Bobby and Darcy taken a few days after the summer had began, they were both wearing trucker hats, an arm around eachother giving a thumbs up to the camera, big smiles on their faces.

A picture of Darcy and Sarah was next. It was the one Vicky had taken on their first day back to school, then the picture of Vicky, Sarah and Darcy, the one Vicky had set up the timer on the camera to take, the one she thought she didn't have.

Then it was the picture Sam had on his mirror, the one of him and Darcy together hugging in the floor by the sofa, the picture he was going to frame and give her for Christmas.

The last picture came up, it was the last one taken of Darcy. She was stood by the rose bush in her aunts garden, looking for the perfect rose to pick, smelling the scent of the beautiful, velvety red flowers.

The preist nodded to John, who stood up, followed by Dean, Sam and Bobby. They went over to her coffin and picked it up, and walked out. Sarah and Vicky were next, walking behind the coffin, arms around eachother for comfort.

Slowly the congregation follwed and walked silently down to the spot Bobby and Sarah had picked next to her mother.

The music could no longer be heard, no bird song either, just silence.

As the coffin was laid to rest in the ground, her family and friends took it in turns to place a red rose in to Darcy Singer's final resting place.

As the rain began to gently fall, drop by drop, Sam and Bobby were the last ones left at the grave side.

"It's quiet." Bobby began. "My baby doesn't like the quiet." The tired and worn man placed his hands over his face and let the pain run free. Sam stood silently and looked down at the coffin, not fully beleiving his Darcy could really be in there.

John and Dean walked over, Dean pulled Sam away and walked over to Vicky and Sarah where he was taken in to a large hug from the older woman, and they began to cry in eachothers arms, unable to hold it in any longer.

Dean walked Vicky out of the church yards and held her while she stayed silent and numb.

John remained at the grave with his friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bobby leaned in to John for support, the only thing holding him back from retreiving his daughter from the ground were the strong hands of the other man.

"I tried to make a deal John." The broken father managed to stutter.

John nodded, he knew people were capable of anything when they were thrown in to the turmoil of hurt and loss.

"They said I couldn't bring her back, because she wasn't in Hell. "

Bobby pulled away from his friend and looked up at him.

"Where is she John?" He asked, unable to think of any other place he could be.

"I don't know Bobby." John shook his head and took a few steps back, leaving his friend to say his final goodbye.

Bobby turned back to look down upon his where his daughter would spend the rest of physical time.

"Goodnight baby, sweet dreams." He turned and left.

Bobby had lost all beleif in Heaven. The only thing he had ever encounterd was demons and evil, and he always sent them packing to hell.

Little did he know, where there is a down stairs, there is an upstairs. 


End file.
